Warmness of the Soul
by Secret Writter
Summary: No longer a one-shot but a full-on story, Commander Shepard faces several strings of love among several different quarians. His decision to love each equally leaves him a shady future.
1. Vacation Needed

**Kinda/Sorta first fanfic. Quarian centered and consists of one/two-shot chapters. Fic is sex themed/centered and consists of Male-on-Female actions, mostly human on quarian, the human, mostly being Shepard unless i am convinced otherwise, or through unanimous requests. To kick things off, it will be him with Tali, this being the first of the two-shot lemon. The next quarian in line is hinted within the fic and many others will be added later on. Though all are one/two-shots, if everything goes according to 'plan', then it will all add up to a stunning conclusion.**

**Quarian lovers, here be your heaven. People against it, do not flame or post hateful messages. I'm simply writing a story consisting of human on alien events. Female audience, i am sorry if i offend any of you with this fic in any way, though i am certain that it will eventually come to that sine its one man with several women. If i do, which I'm pretty sure i am, i am greatly sorry. Male audience... I'm not truly expecting much complaints from them, so yeah...**

**Requests are being taken. If you know a canon quarian you wish to see in this, do tell via review. If you have your own made-up quarian and wish to see her here, post at your own consent, along with any details you may deem necessary to include. Performing the act on two quarians at once may be difficult but not impossible. That decision will be based on unanimous votes. Along with any of these, do hint at any fetish these characters may exhibit, but be aware, i do not perform things that are extreme. Ex: Bondage, roleplay [Maybe. Time will tell], femdom, etc. If that's what you wanted, then i am sorry, but i simply do not like writing such things. If you really want it, then i suggest doing so yourself or finding someone who is willing. For those of you who simply wish to comment as to how its going and how well written, if it even is well written, it is, then those are much appreciated.**

**Story is being BETA'd, and the posting of 'rough' versions are indefinite, so basically saying, this is a rough version and the improved version will be posted when it is prepared, so do stay tuned when you can.**

**I'm sure some people have wanted something like this, so I'm expecting a few, if not many, reviews and story alerts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bioware or Mass Effect related and probably never will.**

**Without further delay, on with the shots.**

* * *

Two weeks after the destruction of the Collector base, Commander Shepard once again stood at the podium of the SR-2 and looked intently and thoughtfully at the navigational settings of the ship and the course he chose for them to go through.

The battle with the Collectors, though perilous, left him with slight mental scarring, the things that he witnessed were far and numerous, but everything felt fine. The ship was given a thorough repair and a clean bill of health while his crew was given a chance for some much needed rest and relaxation in their bunks and stasis pods. From the day that she had set foot onto his ship, his relationship with his engineer blossomed creating a strong bond to each other's presence.

With the addition of an actual crew's quarters, there was no longer a need for 'hot-bunking', so all could get their rest without the expense of the others. At the moment, he stood alone in the ship's CIC and, aside from EDI, was the only one in the actual second deck, Mordin and Jacob too calling it a well-deserved night.

He wanted to finish making what plans he had for the rest of the week before going back to his quarters and to his engineer. A chime from his terminal changed his thoughtful mood to a curious one.

Moving easily down the CIC and to the private terminal adjacent to it, he accessed the new message and found it strange to receive a second notice from the admiral, Daro'Xen.

_'Commander'_

_'We will need to have a talk as to events I have recently been made aware of. I do not find it easy sending you a second message, but the means are much more important than my morals. You will arrive at these coordinates at the given time and you will board the ship with ease. You alone must enter, for the things that we discuss must not leave the depths of the ship and its crew.'_

_'Daro'Xen, Admiral'_

Odd. What was there left to discuss? Then again, she did come across Tali's father's data, so it must be geth related.

He reread the message two more times before a nod to himself confirmed that there was nothing else to draw from the message; Daro, from what he learned, was never one to fool around. If she had some important information and was willing to share it, then it must be heard.

Walking up to the CIC podium and navigational systems, he activated the monitor to the side and put in Daro's coordinates.

It would take him two days to reach the coordinates and Daro would be there in four. If what Tali said was true about the quarians navigational pattern, then the Flotilla would be nearby, so it wasn't a long journey that Daro had planned.

Closing the terminal, he observed the map once more and eyed the middle of the galaxy, its core. Once again, the fight played itself in his mind, and, once again, he brushed it off. The past was the past.

Without much thinking or planning, the commander shut the system down, letting the designs of the SR-2 enlarge once more and moved over to the elevator. Already loosening his shirt, the elevator began its ascension to the loft, his quarters.

Not long after it stopped, he took the tight and suffocating attire off of him, letting it rest in a hand, and walked into his quarters with a content sigh. Another day, another mercenary killed, more or less.

He wasn't at all surprised to find the quarian resting on the bed, asleep or not. He balled up the shirt and tossed it over to the small clothesbasket that was slightly hidden from plain sight. Gently as to not move the bed, he laid himself down and took off the boots that timelessly mocked him with their presence.

Reduced to socks, pants and boxers, he moved over to the area near his armor locker, taking out a fresh pair of clothing aside from a shirt, preferring to sleep without one at a final choice and knew that he wasn't the first man to not sleep without his shirt.

Moving to the bathroom and turning on the shower, he let what remained of his clothes come off of him and warmed himself with the streams of water that ran from its spout slow and smooth. The collisions of the water on the floor made the bathroom echo as if rainfall had filled his bathroom and fell from the clouds of steam above. Tali, who had been lying in his bed, perked her head up and listened to the water's music in the next room. She smiled to herself as she leaped from the bed and toward Shepard's clothes. Aside from the eventual cleaning and rinsing of his short-cut hair and the scrubbing and rinsing of his tired body, nothing else was left to do for the night.

Shepard sighed with content as the shower came off and the steam of the heat remained in the small bathroom, wafting in the air slowly and even more slowly dissipating. He found it relaxing and found to his surprise that when he closed his eyes to blink that his lids wanted to stay closed. He opened them and turned to the outside of his shower, reaching out and, grabbing a nearby towel, dried himself off; eventually he tied the fabric around his waist and moving to the door to retrieve the clothing just outside, waiting by his private terminal.

The exiting of the bathroom gave him a new sight, however. The quarian was no longer in the bed and his clothing was missing. He arched a brow and looked to the side, seeing the quarian staring at him as she leaned against the wall.

"The symptoms are gone." she found herself saying with slight confidence.

He found himself still confused for a moment before what it meant snagged his brain and forced a small grin to form.

"No more coughing or dizziness." she continued, moving from the wall and keeping her arms crossed.

He looked at the illustrious quarian approach him, confidence both in her words and movements. He knew she loved him and she knew he loved her, so what nervousness existed in her vanished with the night well spent before the assault on the Collectors.

"Tali? Where are my clothes?" he asked, crossing his own arms.

"Oh, they are somewhere" she responded evenly.

She eventually closed the gap in between them and brought her hand forward. He uncrossed his own arms and let her play with his hands, something she usually did the last few days.

"We quarians experience so few along the lines of actual contact, Shepard," she told him with a meaning hidden, but completely exposed to him.

"And you are certain that, 'you quarians' are more than prepared to handle what most yearn for and eventually, but slightly, suffer?"

"Most are." she responded, easily leading him out of the door and near the bed itself.

"Most aren't galaxy-saving engineers." he responded as she lead him to he soft mattress, easily walking backwards as though she mapped the entire place in her mind.

"Yes, but all share health issues."

They came to a stop at the foot of the bed and she stalled at that point. Her head moved slightly and her eyes quickly darted back and forth looking into both of his eyes and trying to take in whom she was with in love with. He laughed silently and caringly, leading to her to blush slightly.

"So, the huntress leads the prey to the hunting ground, but doesn't know what to do?"

"Usually, the huntress allows the prey to perform the first move and effectively counter."

"Well then, allow me oblige, my huntress." he said with a smile, effectively raising both hands and resting them on her helmet.

She closed her eyes and held her breath slightly as the hiss of the de-clasped visor made her heart race as it did the first, if not surprising, time.

She reopened them and smiled at her lover, her commander, and her agreed-to-be-bonded mate. That time a few nights ago meant so much to her, and only now does she have a chance to fully show just how much it meant.

He brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it slightly, letting her give a silent sigh as she once again felt the pleasantness of skin-on-skin contact. She closed her eyes and her head moved slowly to create friction between the two surfaces and she eventually found herself pushing her face against his hand.

Her eyes became slightly lidded as she felt what only quarians felt when it comes to skin-on-skin contact, a sense of longing and lust. Her breath easily became hot and slowly increasing.

He laughed at how fast her body was 'preparing' for him. Without much more waiting, he leaned in and kissed the quarian on her kiss-deprived lips, lightly touching them with his own and, with her generous help, formed a light smack only they two could hear.

He kissed again, pressing a little more. Again, she helped, though she shivered slightly. After, three light kisses and a disgruntled groan from Tali, Shepard opened his mouth slightly and leaned over to her. She easily caught on to this, her eyes always monitoring his mouth as he neared, and eagerly, somewhat hungrily, opening hers in response.

As expected, she didn't wait for him to get to her, instead lunging on him and tilting her head sideways as to increase the depths of what she had been deprived. She easily brought her hands to his face, a hand on each cheek, as their tongues danced around each other, easily and pleasantly sliding against the other. Apparently, it was too pleasant as it lead to Tali humming lightly. It only helped increase the mood as the hum transferred from her mouth to his mouth with ease.

This session continued for a few more seconds, the commander easily placed both hands on her hips, rocking her slowly and letting her muscles slowly take over and move her into a trance-like motion. She forced herself from him and left an embarrassing string of saliva between each other and the short distance they parted.

Her breathing was already slightly erratic and easily washed over the commander's face at the short, three-inch gap between them.

He chuckled to himself as he stared in Tali's now wild eyes.

"What is your counter, my huntress?" he asked.

Her hands easily slid from his face to his neck, then his chest and abdomen. She left them there and slowly moved around it, feeling each individual muscle in his body. Not long after, they fell to his hips, and grabbed a slight hold on the towel.

"I'm afraid the prey may know what the huntress has in store for it," she muttered to him, losing the need to talk.

She undid the towel, but instead of letting it drop, she opened it like doors and brought her body into it, easily, if not somewhat roughly, tying it in a knot around the two of them. She was evenly pressed against him and once again began smothering him with kisses. She felt a familiar sense when she felt something brush against her inner thighs, knowing all too well what her actions were making her lover do.

She moved her hips back and forth and made sure that her pressure was enough to keep him comfortable, but enough pressure to cause the arousal that was already driving her crazy neatly in place, massaging it with her inner thighs as she moved to the bed as she kissed him softly. Her heart felt uplifted as her gentle kisses were greeted with gentle returns. The thesis and antithesis of their opposing halves made the smile on Tali's face grow as their lips held together. She immediately felt the product of her provocative swaying slowly take shape and caused her heart to race and her body focus to an almost animalistic sense, unlike her first time that she still countered her instincts.

She, like him, awaited this for some time and she knew firsthand that her commander was a hard man to please. Recalling the events of how long it took the first time made her lightly chuckle at how embarrassed she was at how her legs, thighs and lower abdomen ached from time to time for the next few days. She was not so hard to please, mostly in part of her being restricted to a suit and having very sensitive skin. What the pamphlets wont tell you is just how even more sensitive certain parts of a quarians body are, specifically the more personal regions.

Thankfully, her motions came to a halt, somewhat to the commander's displeasure, but resulted in both of them looking at each other in the dim lighting. He smiled, she smiled, the galaxy around them disappeared and everything else outside of that room meant nothing.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember, but it was only going to be one out of the rest of the nights in their lives. They had each other and each knew just how to show it.

The beginning was sealed with a kiss and the gentle hum of the engine that lightly filled the room.

* * *

**End.**

**First of the two-shot. Second half will be posted when ready.**

**Hope it was a good idea, but only time will tell.**


	2. A Night to Remember Amongst Many

***Content sigh* There we go, all prettied up. I hope its better than the last, so I'm sure my references of, ahem, stroking actions do raise some intrigue as well as some other unmentionable bodypart/function.**

**All things aside, its about 2k more words than its original and i can only hope its better than its predecessor.**

**Sadly, its un-BETA'd, so do try and look past anything that seems odd or any misspellings.**

**On another note: Degenius, please make reviews pertain to my fic and not simply your wants. As for what you keep reviewing me [Its blocked from other people, but your original message is perfectly relayed to me without a filter] all i will say is that you will be... pleasantly surprised. **

**Without further stalling, the new version as presented.**

* * *

She opened her eyes as soon as the gentle kiss ended; looking at the caring face of the human she had come to love. She became lost in the gentle wave of love his emerald eyes gave her.

Shepard enjoyed the look Tali gave him, the look of being lost. It was nice to see just how much he affected her. His observation of her adoring him came to a halt as she went in for a kiss once more, but placed a gloved hand against his exposed chest, pushing him onto the bed behind him with her in tow.

She quickly adjusted to him, not wanting anything to ruin how much she was going to get with the time she would have being out of her suit. Her legs easily found themselves at each side of his pelvis as the impact of the fall further served to increase depths of the passionate kiss she and her commander shared. He grasped her tightly pressed thighs with a gentle motion, gently placing them over the cloth his lover wore. As he gently squeezed them, she hummed in pleasure. She loved it.

Her hands slid from his chest and onto both his cheeks as she become more and more intoxicated by the thrill of the moment. Her tongue invaded his mouth, eagerly seeking its partner. Tali felt increasingly thrilled as his tongue touched hers tenderly, returning her affection the only way he knew how. She toyed with his and felt him give way. They easily swirled against each other, sliding more and more lovingly against each other within the confines of their locked lips. Tali soon found herself humming out of the pleasure she received from the inner massage.

The quarian continued the kiss for several seconds, appreciating her lovers skills she he began leading her inner organ in a series of dances, each serving to further the heat she felt between her legs. The feeling became more and more heated as she began to wonder as to how he would be using his oral skills on her. He showed an impressive display their first night together, but it lacked the feeling he was showing her with his actions. Passion.

Silent hums of love vibrated through the confines of their mouths, all coming from the quarian who had been deprived of being able to perform these acts all her life. Now that she was free, she could do as she wished and she wished for much of her experiences to come from this single human beneath her. It was easy after this point for her to notice just how uncomfortable her suit was. It had to go, but she wanted to kiss him for a while longer. She soon found out just how to enjoy a little of both.

Shepard noticed as she began kissing slightly more vigorously against him, her tongue once again taking the lead. He soon felt her rock against him. She slid her pelvis against his lower abdomen, just above his own. She wanted out of the suit, but she wanted to continue the kiss. As much as he wanted her to enjoy herself, he didn't want her to experience a release. Not just yet anyways.

He broke from the kiss uneasily, the quarian trying to lock lips with him not long after. She soon noticed he was holding her back and looked at him worriedly. Had she done something wrong?

Her question was answered as he pressed a hand against her collar bone lightly, pushing her until she sat upright on him. She was going to complain, to ask what she was doing wrong, but she stopped as his firm hands glided over her sides and grabbed a belt. She understood clearly.

Tali went on to help him, placing her slender fingers just below his and undoing the belt underneath the one he was undoing. She taught him how to remove her suit safely and she was loved how he didn't rush things, slowly removing the belts as to not rip or damage anything. The need to go slow however easily faded after a while of slow progress.

His hands unbuckled the remainder of the belts while she began taking off the fabrics she wore, starting with her hood. She pulled the fabric back and began undoing the clasps that held them, located just around her collar bone. As soon the she pulled a fraction of the hood off, all of the belts were gone, loosening the many fabrics that covered her chest and body. Soon, Tali pulled off all she wore over the suit with Shepard's ever present help. She felt the exposure of the loss of her fabrics, but she was sure it was just a mental feeling.

The quarian gave him an innocent smile as he looked back from placing the silky fabrics to the side. She was left wearing the actual enviro-suit, its color a light shade of black with its decorative linings colored grey. He wasn't sure just how fitting an enviro-suit was supposed to be, but it was pressed stunningly tight against her being.

Smiling, he placed a hand to his left and raised himself by it, supporting his hand with the muscular arm as his other hand was placed softly against her cheek, giving her teasing kisses. She was surprised as all her attention was put on taking off the suit itself. The moment coming to her, as well as the familiar touch of his rather soft lips added to her pleasure as her eyes easily lidded and her hands came to rest on the mans shoulders.

He soon shifted in his seat, no longer supporting himself by the arm and sitting upright with her, though they didn't break the kiss. She wanted to further the lip contact, but he continued the teasing kisses, softly pecking at her quivering mouth. She felt a hand go around her as well as the one on her cheek following suit, both on her back and coaxing her to melt in his arms. To the commanders liking, she did.

Tali eventually lost the need to let him continue the teasing actions he loved making her suffer through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to a sudden kiss, though she held back her inner organ as to not ruin anything. In a sudden movement, she heard his acceptance of her affection come from the sound of her arms suit clamp disconnecting. Soon, she would join in on his exposure and then the real intimacy would begin.

Shepard became uneasy, though not in the bad way. Her need to stay attached to him in any way was causing his arousal to soar to increasingly noticeable sizes and her light rub against him further served to aid in its growth as well. Had the suit not been so important, he would have torn it off, but he knew the risks. He would have to do this slowly and delicately.

As soon as her arm came free from the prison, she wasted no time as she let her soft, light purple three-fingered hand rub against his scalp, Tali soon getting lost in the new wave of sensations that flooded her through the new contact. Due to how constantly she remained in the suit, every touch felt like her first, and it would remain that way until a cure was found for her immune system. If there was no cure, she would always react this way, and it made the commander question just how badly he would have to look for a cure. After all, all this contact was making her noticeably more and more aroused herself. He could tell as soon as she gave a silent moan.

Now she was simply sliding against him, her pelvis rubbing against his lower abdomen and his manhood becoming increasingly erect at how intoxicating the moment was. As soon as he released her other arm, she made a move that only forced it to nearly full length. She grasped the manhood just behind her, near her rear, and stroked it with the hand, only making her arousal increase by shocking heights.

Tali's touch was incredibly soft and the fingers on the hand were more so, causing the member to throb evenly at her delicate, exposed hand. At first, she slowly slid her hand back and forth against it as she kissed him slightly deeper, the quarian knowing exactly what she was doing, if not barely. Truthfully, it was a rash action she did out of pure ecstasy. He she not been so 'prepared' for him, she'd have stalled out of uncertainty. Her hand moved steadily, starting from the back and ending at the tip. His shudder at that point made Tali smile, finding a weakness in her human. His quivering exhale against her further served to make the longing between her legs become more and more noticeable. Unfortunately, her anxiousness was getting the better of her, as did his.

Tali's stroking action was making him want to bask in the sensation, but he had bigger prizes in mind. With another exhale, the commander soon returned his hands to his quarian's back and began to unclasp the last of the suits torso layer, causing her to be as exposed as he was. She was ready for him and at the feel of his hands on her once more, she was becoming more so increasingly.

Before she knew it, her suit came off without much notice. The only thing that caused her to notice, as well as give a sharp gasp, was the commander fondling one of her breasts while he took the other in his mouth with swift and gentle motions. To others it would simply be erotic as well as having a rise in arousal, but to quarians it was far more. The act itself would have been counted as sex, and Tali's reactions showed just why. Her resolve faltering as well as her rubbing against him getting the better of her, she felt a wave of pleasure course through her, though it was not the real thing, but only a taste, and it was glorious to her. She could feel just how wet she was for him, the insides of her pelvic area now considered fully moist, if not nearly.

The commander made up his mind of how to help her release. Why not let her? She'd have plenty before the night was through…

The commander pushed against her, grasping her bottom with one hand with a gentle firmness only he could provide, and stood with her legs at his sides, hanging instead of locking around him as they normally would. This didn't stop Tali from her continuous stroked of his fully erect member, the three fingered hand now massaging the organ with a loving touch and a lustful grasp. Her other hand in question was around his neck, keeping her face near his no matter what he did. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

In a gentle motion, he turned and rested her onto the bed, himself following only centimeters from her. Her stroking came to a saddening halt, but it only opened new opportunities as the commander began undoing the last of the suit which was covering her legs.

With a gentle tug at the sides of her thighs, the last of the layer between him and his prize easily slid off and she found herself embarrassingly exposed. She never truly was used to being fully exposed in the open, which lead her to instinctively bring over the blanket she once rested on, over her.

Her shy action only served to make her commander more attentive of her as he always found her shyness to being completely nude rather cute, if not alluring. Both observed the other, the commander looking at his shy quarian lover and Tali looking over her impressively muscled and 'well provided' human mate. Both kept looking at the other for a further few seconds before the commander made the first move with a predatory smile.

Leaning over the bed and grasping the sheet, Shepard went under the blanket and moved to her, Tali feeling the sensation of love emitting from him as he spread her legs wide and neared her moistened core. She lost track of where he placed her suits layers as the bump of his head neared her womanhood and stopped to give it teasing breath of air. It did little more than annoy her, but she knew how he liked to experience things. He was a tease and there was nothing she could do about it, though she found herself loving it the longer they performed the intimate act.

His head soon came to her midriff and settled there, the quarian exhaling at the hairs of his light beard were easily felt on the sensitive skin. As the head rested, his hands came to her thighs, affectionately trailing on them before coming to her sides and pushing him over her. He chose the area specifically for its sensitivity, letting a fraction of his chest and lower abdomen rub against her core and receiving a withheld moan and tremble from his quarian. Tali eyed him as he pushed himself up and didn't know whether to find it arousing or embarrassing as a glistening line of moisture was made from where his chest connected with her core. She found herself no longer caring as he was once more over her; both ready to perform and form of love to each other and her human was more than willing to do anything for her.

Shepard leaned down in what looked like a push-up position and kissed the quarian in the neck, inciting a low moan from the vulnerable woman beneath him. He loved her reaction and she easily became more and more lost in the moment. The thing that made Tali's heart beat at incredibly new heights was the member that was pressed against her inner thighs, undoubtedly a few centimeters from where she wanted it the most.

She was growing impatient of his teasing, he could tell, and it only lead to him to try more things than they had originally done. Before she could move in any way, he began sliding down once more, keeping his body as close as he could without collapsing over her. She uttered a moan as his mouth trailed against her stomach, lightly touching it with his tongue and leaving a trail of his saliva on it as he trailed closer and closer to his target. As soon as he neared it, her heart sped up more so.

Shepard felt her adjust to what he was to do, her legs spreading comfortably apart, giving him a easier access to where she anticipated it. He didn't want to keep her waiting. At least not anymore. Moving just over it and receiving a gasp from Tali, he looked over the area she was considered significantly delicate in. He gave it a single hot breath and heard Tali gasp sharply. Figuring she was more than ready, he gave the moist lips a kiss. He saw her move slightly, his kiss of the tender area more affective than he knew. With a form of determination coming to him, he brought his hands to the quarians legs and hooked them around, but not before giving them plenty of contact with his hands.

Tali felt his arms go around her thighs and felt them hook just around where they connected to her body. She couldn't control how wet she was getting and his hot breath becoming increasingly close made her sink back on the pillow and prepare for whatever it was he would do. Suddenly, with little warning, her took her into his mouth.

She held back a cry of bliss as his tongue slid into her, moving around and sliding against her inner walls. He went slow, unbearably slow, and took his time as he massaged her folds with his increasingly talented tongue. She felt the ever growing arousal reach its peek several times, but no climax ever occurred. If it was what she would feel it he continued, she wanted it to stop. She wanted a release and with everything she did during suit removal she wanted one badly. She just didn't know how to do it. She never was the commanding type, and she loved what he was doing, but release continued to escape her grasps and it was increasingly unbearable. Then her hear skipped a beat as his oral organ sped up within her.

Shepard sensed what she wanted, and he was willing to comply. Once this was over, he could go for something he knew how to do more than just perfectly. He knew she was holding back cries of pleasure, and it drove him to try harder. He pulled on her thighs and entered her at slightly newer depths with his tongue, his fingers moving around and helping by massaging the outer lips with the tips of his index and middle fingers. He heard her give a single cry before arching her back. She was giving in and what she wanted was coming to her, and he knew it was going to be a strong one.

Many things went through her mind, a large fraction of them concerning how to reach a higher form of bliss through her lover the remaining few commented as to how talented he was. She felt it clearly, almost visibly through her shut eyes. He would slide up and down, and, her favorite, sometimes form circles around a very reactive part of her she didn't know she had. She felt something within her collect and knew what it was, but she felt Shepards actions were not enough. She helped him.

With a stall, Tali slid her hands onto her lovers scalp and pressed his head lightly against her pelvis, issuing for him to enter her deeper. She felt it go according to plan and the heat was nearing her. She felt him press against her now, her body sliding up against the bed slightly as he increased his force. Once more, she felt the urge for release rack at her core. Now she was frantic as well as on the verge. Without hesitation, she forced the rest of his head against her with both hands, as well as placing the legs on his back and pushing her pelvis forward onto him. She felt it.

Every nerve in her burst suddenly and she gave a rather loud cry of pleasure as she felt her release course through her and exit. The thought of her lover still latched onto her core made the orgasm even stronger, and his lapping of her exiting juices more so. With each wave she felt leave her, she jerked against his head, and she jerked plenty of times. The fact that his tongue still swirled within her was the only reason her hands still forced him onto her, but she felt her hands lose their strength mere seconds after the pleasure erupted through her.

With a quivering moan, Tali felt her muscles become slack and her legs lose the hold she had on Shepard's head, loosening up and letting him come back up when he pleased. Her legs twitched slightly as he continued to lap at her insides with his tongue. She found it increasingly arousing, what he had done for her. In no time, she became prepared for a second round, though her arms still felt slack. Tali felt her lover leave her slowly, licking at the outsides of her lower lips and cleaning her. He lost all sense of chivalry and order, lust becoming the only sense he felt for the remainder of the night. Lust and a need to please the easily pleased quarian.

With a last lick and kiss just above her womanhood, Shepard rose from the sheets and once more climbed over Tali. She had beads of sweat already forming on her body, each one glistening against the light of his room. He felt easy knowing they were of passion and not illness. He brushed his mouth with his hand, eliminating what moistness remained from her release and leaned down, kissing her in the neck once more. He may have been lustful, but he had at least some form of gentlemen in him.

He allowed for her to relax, to get control on her heart once more. As he kissed at her neck a few more times, he heard her erratic breathing lessen in speed, becoming tame once more. Once her heart was at a nice pace, he rose from her and observed her glazed eyes looking at him. As always, she enjoyed things to the point of crying in happiness, but she never cried. Her eyes simply moistened from his affection to her. He doubted she wouldn't cry though, and he wouldn't mind. It would only give him something else to help her get past, and he loved helping her, even if it was as little as forgetting where she placed an OSD at.

Sliding down once more, Tali felt him prepare for the main event. She helped him spread her legs and felt the ever present presence of his manhood at it rested just above her womanhood. If she looked down as to where it lay, she knew she could never take her eyes off it. She exhaled slowly and looked at him and he caring gaze he held on them. He would have asked if she was prepared, but she found a nice way of telling him yes.

He felt her grasp the member once more in her hands, her slender fingers running over his length and giving him gentle strokes. He exhaled and she smiled at his response to her touch once more. For once, she had something that would reduce Shepard himself into putty in her own arms, but she didn't want to stall the moment for much longer. As she reached the tip, she found the head and parts of it already moist. Scientifically, it would have been considered self-lubrication, but she didn't feel a need to call it anything aside from being the object she wanted in her. She spread the tips moistness to the remainder of the member, a low moan coming from Shepard. Her hand easily joined in on how moist the member became through her strokes, her palm now completely covered with the essence of Shepards own emitted moisture. Eventually, she ended the strokes and moved the lengthy member near her passage.

She held it for him as he shook off the pleasure of her hand working on him. Still holding onto the member, she felt it as he began to move into her. She joined in on his low moan, though hers was louder. Her hand still on the member, she felt it as inch after inch entered her until most of the member was no longer visible. He stalled before sliding the remainder of his erect organ into her. With his full length within her, both partners shared in the moment before continuing.

Even though Tali might not have been near release, her walls contracted around his member, massaging the length within her with moisture that added to his own. Tali on the other hand, felt the member throb within her, though not the type of throbbing that was commonly associated with a release. Without further stalling, Shepard pulled out from her and felt her inner muscles continue to contract around him, almost as though they were pulling him back in. He was happy to oblige. He slid back into her at a slow pace, Tali jumping slightly at the feel of the member sliding into her once more, each thrust bringing a large amount of pleasure to her sensitive entrance..

It was only the beginning as he slid his entire length into her and pulled out with only the head remaining in, and repeating the process. Eventually, Tali squirmed against him when he was fully inside of her, adding to the pleasure she felt. To Tali, his member felt the same as it did the first time it went into her, the quarian still doubting how it could even fit in her. The commander felt the same, her entrance still as tight as the first time he entered her. Even after much time spent performing an act of making her accustomed to the size, her walls managed to revert back to their compact original. He couldn't help but admit how much he liked the feeling of her inner walls grasping him tightly, but he was unsure if it caused any pain on her part, so he took it slow in his pace in the early stages of the intimacy. To Tali, her inner walls tightness further served to drive her crazy, as well as cause her barely noticeable pain, but the more they went on with the intercourse the less it became and it would eventually fade.

Eventually getting a sense of stability, Shepard began to increase his pace, placing more pressure on her as he began moving at increased speed. As his hips connected with hers, he managed to push her body with him, making her rock underneath him as well as make her breath heavily as time progressed, the breaths soon becoming low moans with each connecting thrust. Even with this amount of pleasure coming from the quarians tight passage, it would still take a while for him to reach his limit. Tali on the other hand, felt the familiar heat od release build up inside her, causing her hips to move in sync with his. Shepard felt her release nearing as her walls began contracting slightly more severely, pulling on the member that entered her. To help coax the climax from her, he increased his speed.

Tali, originally liking his steady pace, gasped sharply at his new one, easily feeling her release nearing and sinking her head back against the pillow beneath her, her nerves soon exploding as she came to feel every centimeter of his manhood move into and out of her easily. As loving as she wanted to be, she couldn't resist giving a loud moan or to cry of pleasure. Her body managed to keep up with him, her strong legs assisting as she pushed her pelvis against his and further increasing the speed of her approaching release.

Though she was now sliding against him to increase her pleasure, Shepard kept his pace and resisted moving a faster for the moment. He decided to continue the pace, even when she reached her release, in order to help her feel more out of it. He always found her joyous expressions during release rather helpful of making his approach faster. Tali eventually stopped shifting underneath him and pushed herself to him, wrapping her arms around him and anchoring her legs onto his as he continued pumping into her at a steady pace, bringing the orgasm closer and closer as her chest slid against his, her erect nipples sliding against him and her head just beneath his own, breathing heavily and giving quivering moans. Eventually, it hit her.

At the first surge she felt, Tali arched her back onto him and held him tightly as she felt a second release rock though her pelvis. Her body bucked against him and his manhood, which continued to move into and out of her as he aided in the building up of his own release and the release Tali was experiencing. The hands on his back clawed at him as the feeling was intense to her, each orgasm caused by the member always being strong. He continued to move his member, feeling the walls clench around him more and more as well as coating the member with her passionate essence.

It wasn't long before Shepard slowed down as Tali's second release left her, but he continued his pace as to help her ride out the blissful release she had. Her grip around his back loosened, but she didn't let go of him as the need for contact came to her now more than ever. Tali looked up and didn't bother waiting for a reply before kissing him. Though he returned the kiss, he didn't stop his entering of her.

Her trembling came to an end not long after, her chest heaving at the release she tried recovering from. Her body trembled and the area were they connected was soaked with her essence still leaving her. She felt minor exhaustion coming too her, always coming to her by this point, demanding rest, but she would have it. She had yet to coax Shepards release and though her lower regions began to ache, she was determined, though not admitting of it.

Shepard rested over her with his body propped as to prevent him giving her breathing room. He noticed the pleasure filled sight of his quarian lover as her hands eventually slid from his back and onto his chest, trailing her fingers over the skin she found interestingly soft, yet covered with scars. Her entire palm eventually rested on it and her breathing came to a calm. He was going to continue, but Tali had a plan of her own for once,

The unsure quarian pushed the commander to the side. He easily rolled with her, his body always prepared to be pushed it she felt the need to end anything, but she wasn't ending it, not by a longshot. As hit back his the bed, she straddled him immediately, though the member was now out of her and still fully erect.

She stalled briefly before quickly gathering enough confidence to reach behind her and grasp the member. Unlike before, she was now fully conscious of what was happening and once again returned to her docile ways, which helped the commander find it arousing. He liked the she quarian. His reaction, a shudder and an exhale, made her increasingly confident to the point where she began to stroke the member that glistened with her juices. Her goal to coax his release into surfacing was becoming increasingly apparent as her motions never ceased. The vast amount of sweat that had coated her body had washed over her, causing her light purple skin as well as the skin of her human to glisten against the light of the cabin.

The object easily solidified within her grasps to a new point. He was always 'active' when they were together, but as soon as the lenght reached the point of being completely solid. Tali knew she hadn't experienced all that she could have. She continued to pump his organ rather eagerly, her grasp tightening as her confidence to her action was assured. Not long after, Tali leaned down and brought her lover in for a kiss which he complied eagerly to.

The kiss was gentle, a noticeable difference from the animalistic display they showed during her first two releases, and she liked it. she reminded herself to stay in control more often so she could explore this newfound ecstasy entering her. Soon enough, the kiss eventually lead her to lock her lips with Shepard. As before, but with reignited passion, their tongues dance as Tali continuously stroked his throbbing member. She continued to swirl against him as the heat between her legs once again called out to her. She spent no time waiting.

Tali broke from the kiss as much as she could and tried sitting upright against him. Her hand stroked the member twice more before holding it midway. Tali raised herself by her hips and managed to position herself just above him and the member. She positioned the throbbing organ near her entrance and let if slowly enter her as her hands soon rested on his chest for added support.

As soon as her pelvis connected with his, she shuddered at the feel of the heated member in her depths. She found herself rocking her hips not long after, and it was pleasurable. It was a mixed form of sex, him entering her and leaving her as she rocked against him and the hilt of his member hitting a very sensitive spot within her. It quickly became one of her favorite positions.

She continued the motions before eventually turning to something for increased vigor. She pressed her hands against his chest and arched her back in his direction as she rubbed against him even more intensely, shifting from upward motions to circular rubs against him with her pelvis.

Shepard soon brought his hands onto her hips and aided her on her swirling motions, his hands grasping her hips firmly and helping her to move a little more vigorously against her.

Eventually, a heat surfaced, one that he felt clearly. It was her third orgasm and it was nearing greatly. Fragile quarians indeed.

In a rough act, Tali immediately removed her hands from his chest and brought them to her back, grasping his sheeted legs for support and launching her core against him, the eventual smacking noises coming from the pelvis with collected juices. Neither cared, it only helped to further serve her vigor. As she thrust forward, she felt Shepard aid her by pulling her to him by her thighs. It became increasingly intense.

Soon, her release came as her body tensed and her fingers dug into his legs, the quarian keeping a pushing action against him as she forced his member as far as it would go, and it really felt as though it was deep in her. She knew it was as her walls folded around it, tightening around him and dispensing her pent up passion on the manhood. Her arms soon shuddered as her breath became ragid easily. Shepard felt this third climax affect him greatly as he shuddered at the feel, his own legs moving slightly. His release was coming, and he wanted to experience it badly.

Easily, his hands grabbed her knees and caused her to look at him with dazed eyes, the full effects of her orgasm still not finished. Faster than he thought possible, he slid his body from hers and laid her on her back, his member still within her and her walls still clenched from her earlier release.

She would have yelped in surprise, but stopped as soon as he began moving within her with a new purpose. She complied, feeling a fourth and final release coming from his rapid movements.

Her legs rested at his sides and easily moved with him as his hands were anchored around them, his hands grasping her hips evenly and pushing her against him. He was fully aware of what he was doing and knew she wouldn't have a problem with it. It was ensured as soon as her flailing legs soon anchored around him and held her closely to him.

He cupped a breast in his hand and continued to aid his thrusting with the other, massaging the part with a rare form of care as well as a level of hunger. She easily began to cry out as his movements began far too rapid for her to handle. With little warning, her release struck her.

As soon as the heat released around him, she cried out in bliss and her arms easily came around him, her fingers digging onto his back as her body arched against her, the last, rather intense climax coursing through her. It further served to peak his own.

As Tali gave her blissful moan, Shepard held onto his quarian lover with a gentle firmness as he began releasing himself into her.

Tali felt his liquid heat enter her depths as soon as her walls folded around him. The thought of his seed easily having a passage to her made her instantly receive another wave of pleasure. She held onto him as tightly as she could as his seed shot into her in repeated spurts, filling the young quarians womb with his essence and soon overflowing.

The feeling amazed her, that he had enough to actually fill her and eventually leave her, but Shepard was no ordinary man. this she was fully aware of. Even after he filled her womb with his seed, as well as spill out from her, he continued to empty himself into her with hot breaths and passionate moans. Tali pressed against him, not wanting any more to leave her, but helpless to the fact that no more could go into her. She felt each as they trailed from where they connected and onto the bed.

Tali trembled beneath her spent commander, whose erection had yet to soften, and shared a series of kisses. Eventually, the commander slid the member from her and let the remainder leave her. Tali breathed heavily with her lover at her side, looking out onto the stars and loving the feel of his seed within her. It was much like their first time, but now she had time to treasure the moment.

Her breathing eventually calming along with his, Tali turned to her mate with a trembling, exhausted body and rested almost all of it on him. She continued to breath a little heavily, but eventually let it subside. She felt Shepards chest rise as well, his breathing taking a little while longer than hers to adapt to the aftermath of their scenario.

Shepard looked over to Tali, who had moist eyes and a tired smile plastered on her face.

"That was… Keelah… I cant compare it to anything I've ever experience... maybe even everything put together."

"Me neither, Tali." he responded, easily joining her in how meaningless words were. Actions meant more than words after all.

In a tired motion, the quarian rested her head just under his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs joined in, intertwining themselves with his as to increase physical contact with her human lover.

"I don't want this to end." she muttered onto his chest.

"Neither do I. As long as were young, Tali, we can do this whenever you'd like."

She smiled at him and felt the eventual tear fall down her cheek. She was always like this when she was out of the suit and the happiness of every intimate moment always caused her to shed one, if not a series of tears. Now was one of those moments.

"Whenever…?" she repeated, leaning over him and kissing him in the neck. She nestled her head under his and snuggled onto it, acting as though it were her only source of warmth. He brought his arm around her, resting it on her exposed hip.

"Whenever." he replied.

With the silence and love of the moment, they both began to drift to sleep.

Thoughts of children were always on the mind of the quarian, sometimes nearly tearing up and crying when her inability to do so were brought up to herself. Long during fantasizing of the perfect male for her had she thought of bearing those little ones, but never had she thought the person to be him. At least not until she met him and got to know him. With the knowledge of their amino-clarity always there, she knew, but never got used to, being unable to bear his own little ones.

The commander too thought of these things, sometimes becoming sad, but never truly tearing. If loved took away your chances of having children, so be it. This, however, was not the case. He somewhat easily ignored their inability, but when Tali cared about it, he did too.

If she wanted children then it was her wish, but to her knowledge it was impossible.

Looking into the ceiling and into the space of the galaxy, he began to fall asleep with a minor smile.

He imagined the look on her face as he thought of the science project him and Mordin ran. Everyone deserved a happy ending. His was her, but hers were him along with children. If its what she wanted, then it was what she would get, though the waiting would be killer.

After all, science had no boundaries.

* * *

**And now we finish with Tali... but what of the admiral? What could she possibly have to discuss?

* * *

**

**Hows that for a first lemon?**

**Do tell.**

**As always, do tell me if you wish to see either your own, or a canon quarian in this fic. Along with each suggestion, do send a description of perhaps their physical features along with any form of fetish they may exhibit.**

**Finally made my own way to strip a quarian. I like it, but that's my own opinion.**


	3. Admiral

**Chapter 2 now revised. Hope i did well, but as always, only time will tell.**

* * *

With ease, the commander opened his eyes and welcomed the dim lighting of the room.

Three nights have passed and his meeting with the admiral was to take place within the next three hours.

Letting himself breath easily and letting his slightly moist vision come to a clear, he looked around easily at every little detail that came across his quarters, even the hooded figure resting easily on his chest.

Considering how used-to she was getting to him followed by how strong her antibiotics had been, they managed to get a second glorious night together before having to reseal her in her suit. He disliked the suit as much as she did, but if she was to live, she needed it, and he needed her.

Removing the hand he held on her thigh, he brushed the patterned hood with a single stoke and felt the head under it move slightly. He noticed her do it many times before. She was fully awake and stayed on his chest, savoring what few minutes they had with each other every 'morning' and every night. He couldn't blame her since he wanted the same.

Removing the hand from its resting place, he covered the hand she kept on his chest and felt it shuffle slightly underneath. She was awake after all.

Tali hummed lightly as she pulled herself closer to him, feeling his warmth radiate through his suit. Under the sheet, their legs remained intertwined, though she periodically played with her feet and his, lightly touching them and sometimes resting on them. She enjoyed all contact with him, even if it was with a layer of suit between them.

Shepard returned the gesture, removing the hand from her hood and placing it on her thigh, gently tracing a line over it. The suits tightness easily made his trailing finger detectable by the quarian, who hummed slightly louder, though enough to let him know she enjoyed it.

Eventually sighing and placing the entire hand on her hip, he gave the hood a single, noticeable kiss before moving from it and squeezing the hand in his.

"You can move now, you know?"

"I know. I just… don't want this to end." she responded dreamily, returning the sigh and rubbing her head under his chin.

"Like I told you, we can do this whenever you want."

"Even when your working?"

"You'll be working too, you know."

"I know."

"Well, in that case, most definitely my impatient quarian." he responded, adding emphasis by gently sliding his hand from her hip and to her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She gave a pleased hum.

"I like it when you do that."

"Well, considering how overworked you are, we should take more breaks often. Maybe even let me help coax that exhaustion from you."

"You are one of the reasons I am exhausted, bosh'tet." she responded in a weary voice.

"Considering how you yourself moved stunningly fast with me, and how 'pleased' you are with my performances, its partly your own. Not to mention how fast your hips rocked against my-"

"Less toying, more cuddling." she demanded, wrapping an arm around his chest and hooking her legs on his.

"As you wish." he replied with a chuckle.

He brought her too him and minded her aching pelvis, simultaneously taking care of her as well as admiring his work. He'd been giving her his passion for every night she was out of the suit, and soon enough none of it would go to waste. He debated when to tell her; now, later, as soon as it starts to become noticeable, whenever.

As Mordin had reported to him, the study was well underway and he would soon have viable amounts of tests run within that time. What the commander admired the most of the Salarian was his ability to ensure secrecy within the group that was studying this amino-compatibility research and ever since he started incorporating more and more people into the secret research group, the time required was reduced dramatically.

Now, as the doctor told him, it was only a matter of weeks, if not days since he started the research a few weeks before the attack on the Collector base. Sure, having children would be a little troublesome with the Reapers coming, but when it was between him and her, nothing else mattered. Reapers be damned.

With a deep inhale and a sigh, he let her stay attached to him for as long as she wanted, even if it was time to meet Daro. The admiral could wait.

…

"Docking procedures are easy to perform, commander. Its whether the ship is truly stationary or not that's the problem." the pilot told his unofficial captain.

"Just make sure its safe." he replied, standing behind his pilot with crossed arms. He took to wearing his armor and, as permitted, kept a sidearm holstered. It was all he had, but if Daro tried something, he was a good, quick shot.

The ship they neared wasn't what the commander had expected. It was larger than a transport vessel and looked much like a vessel carrier used by the military. Quarians, as far as he knew, didn't have machines of war, so it must have been bought/found and was being used as each other ship was used, for housing.

"This is Normandy command, requesting permission to dock with the Qwerta" Joker said not long after the commander finished observing the ship.

"Normandy command?" he asked the pilot, who merely shrugged.

"Normandy, our sensors have you flagged as Cerberus. Though it goes against regulations, the admiral has ordered you be given access, but your commander alone must enter. Our weapon systems will be tracking you for any suspicious activity, so I advise you do what you came here to do and nothing more."

"Understood, Qwerta. Normandy out." As soon as the pilot cut off the comm, he looked at the commander. "Yeah, these guys are definitely better than Noveria's security."

Shepard shook his head and moved to the docking bay/decontamination chamber and awaited for the ships to be docked. A slight bump came from the ship, signifying its docking and soon enough the decontamination began.

With the ceasing of the chambers hiss, the forward door opened, revealing the natural gray walls of the quarian ships corridors along with a security team of three male quarians.

Looking at each, he moved away from his ships docking chamber and to the team, who looked at him for any movements. He would have found their attention to him rather uncomfortable, but they were protecting an admiral, so it was understandable.

"Sir, if you'll follow us." the one in the middle spoke as soon as he came close enough. He gave a nod and felt himself adjust to the ships slightly different gravity. It was only slightly heavier than what he was used to, so he ignored it.

They formed a triangle, one in the front and two in the back, on him and led him through the ship and the series of corridors that would lead him to Daro's appointed meeting area. As the group of four move on, he noticed several differences between the two ships he originally set foot on. This ship actually housed an assortment of families, but by the looks of the all the males he found in the ship, it was used to house the families of military personnel as well as the men at arms.

He noticed very few children, behind the series of parents on the ship and how they looked at him. All of them looked at him with slight awe, which wasn't much of a surprise to him. They had yet to see another species and they would see plenty as soon as they left the ship and Flotilla.

Eventually, they reached a more metallic area on the ship, its walls slightly decorated in the eventual swirls and lines. He noticed more and more military personnel the farther he got into the ship. By now he had no doubt he was near the center, and it was probably where the admiral deemed their negotiations to take place.

Sure enough it was. With a stop in front of a door with three black striped, one of the guards, the one in the lead, activated his omni-tool and spoke into it.,

"Admiral, the Commander is here to see you."

"Acknowledged. See him in."

The door automatically opened and revealed something of a commons area. The marines lead him inside and let him observe the surroundings carefully. Considering its size, it should be bustling with activity and people, but he guessed the admiral had to momentarily use it for whatever it was they were going to talk about.

He found the admiral in question standing near the center with her arms crossed. The trio of guards stopped neat her and the one in the lead bowed.

"Ma'am, here is the commander."

"Thank you, Officer. You may leave."

"Ma'am?"

"I said, you may leave, Officer. I do not like repeating myself, so I suggest you listen carefully whenever you speak with me."

"Yes ma'am." the guard replied with another bow. True enough, even with her own people, she had a limit of coldness. He guessed her position demanded respect and she certainly was demanding.

Easily turning on their heels, the three guards walked to the door they took the commander through and let it seal behind them. Strangely, it became locked not long after.

His attention entirely on the admiral, Shepard gave a nod in her direction.

"Admiral, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"My findings, commander, are one of them." she replied. "It will certainly take a while, so I suggest you take a seat."

The direction she gestured showed to be a seat along with one just across from it. The seats weren't made for luxury, but for a simple chat between two people. Looking at the admiral, who already began making her way to one of the seats, he followed in suit and sat across from her.

"To start things off, commander, I will inform you that these two subjects are of great importance. One concerns the fleet, and the other is you, so discretion on this matter is a must."

Her professional stance refused the detection of lies or deception, so he nodded and listened intently.

"Tali's father, as I told you, has performed a variety of experiments concerning geth adaptations to weapons, as well as crafting one that will null all of their defenses as well as making them vulnerable to hacking without the risk of them self-destructing."

The admirals eyes looked at him easily and she continued as soon as she saw him nod.

"I will take it upon myself to finish his project, but to do so I will need geth of my very own, preferably intact."

"So, you need me to bring in geth. Deactivated, un-hacked geth that can just as easily reactivate and perform another incident like that of he Alerai?"

"The incident on the Alerai was a mistake, an accident, one that will not happen on board of this vessel. As for the probability of you doing it yourself, that is not what we wanted. We have located a planet, one close enough to where our Fleet is currently stationed, that houses a small fabrication plant on the planet. The geth have a small facility on the planet and we will land on the outskirts of this facility and raid it after a simple days travel to the facility on foot. I will be there personally since we will need specific geth for this to be a sucessful operation, so expect my own personal guard to acompany me. As soon as we bring the required specimens back to the transport, we will return to this ship, and from here you can return to your own and leave me to my business."

"A well devised plan, Daro. You suprise me yet again." the commander replied. She gave a nod, not wasting her breath on a simple 'yes it was'.

"If you are wondering, this commons area will serve as a research center and all of its inhabitants will be made aware of the research that will be conducted here. You may have noticed the large amount of military personnel?"

So, that's why he needed her? That also explained why there were so many marines.

"Unlike the Alerai, my ship consists of marines and not simple civilians. Though the marines have brought their mates with them, they too know how to fight. The children are taken care of in assorted rooms, which when the research begins, will be guarded by two guards each. I believe that by those parameters, commander, my ship will do more than simply prevent another Alerai."

She looked at him intently as soon as she finished. His expression was thoughtful and his eyes searched the floor as he cupped his chin with a hand. She waited for his response as he was one of the incredibly few she could call upon, but he was truly the only one that could come and go as he pleased, which lead her to call upon him personally.

Eventually, to her slight relief, he nodded.

"I can do that."

"Thank you, commander." she replied a short while later. "This will aid the quarian race greatly."

With a nod, he stood.

"Thank you, admiral. Now, if that is all?"

"Right, on to the second matter." she replied evenly. "Tali's relationship with you has become something that is quite popular amongst my people, commander."

… what? They know about it?

"Xen, how have you and the Flotilla come to know this?" he asked.

"Simple. A simple question to Shala, a little gossip from some of Tali's friends here on the ship and finally, the hacking of your private account."

"My what?" he asked in mixed emotions, though anger was taking the lead at how much she was digging for information.

"Calm yourself, commander. The information I have taken was simply that of reference to Tali and your relationship. Surprisingly, I had to access yours to get to hers due to the linear structure your messaging systems apparently have. Rest assured, I have not looked onto your own personal information." the admiral replied.

"What I do with my life as well as with Tali are my own business, admiral." he replied, taking a step forward. The admiral rose from her seat and crossed her arms.

"If it were so personal, commander, I prefer you not shout about it. Tali sent a message describing how much you've made her feelings as well as the affects you had on her. The message itself was rather beautifully designed as well as… detailed on some aspects."

"Detailed?"

"Do not worry, commander. Nothing was written involving your intimacy's with her, though Shala found herself asking Tali quite a few times. She's even looking forward to meeting with you in the near future, though I do not think it is for the reasons you may believe."

Shepard shook his head. Gossip? Just what he needed. Within a few months, he wouldn't be surprised if the entire Flotilla knew about his relationship with the engineer.

"And I guess this new gossip will be added to how I shouted down at you admirals?" he asked.

"Indeed it will, commander. Your display during that trial was rather impressive, but as I said before, hardly necessary."

"I did what I could to protect my crewmate."

"And now, mate."

"That wasn't what I meant, Daro. I did what I could for her and I would go through it again if it was her once more. You will find that once I set my mind to something, I cannot be dissuaded otherwise."

"As true as that is, commander, it is not important. What is important is getting me those few geth platforms for me."

The silence in between the two in the commons area was still as the commander tried to focus. With all this news coming to him, he tried hard to focus on the mission the admiral suggested for him. He found himself agreeing, looking back at her and nodding.

"Alright, I'll do it… but what is there in regards to a reward?"

"A reward? Commander, you are already aware of the hardships the quarians have resource-wise, so by what means would you ask for something from us? I doubt Tali gave you a reward as soon as you two went back to your ship… or was her first intimacies experienced not soon after? Considering you, im not sure if you did or didn't… but Tali really was, as I said, descriptive of things."

"Again you bring this up?" he asked , once more in mixed feelings.

"Indeed. But i doubt you are hear to learn what i have learned, so return to your ship and meet me at these coordinates." the admiral concluded, activating her omni-tool and sending the data to the commander. Though he was upset with the admirals prying into his and Tali's personal business, he accepted the information without incident.

"I will meet you there with a team of specialized quarians, commander. If you fail to arrive, we will proceed without you as it will be our only chance before the Fleet departs. We wish for you to be there though, it would make the raid incredibly easier on our part since you don't have to worry about your immune system of course."

Letting her original comment subside, the commander nodded to her new plan.

"I will be there, admiral. Just be there when i get there, or at least show up after I'm there."

"I am aware that you expect us to be there, commander. We will, its as simple as that. Now, i am sure you have someone to get back to."

He was going to comment before noticing her hand click her omni-tool. The doors at the far end opened and the team entered once more.

"Ma'am."

"Return the commander to his ship, captain." she ordered, still looking the commander in the eyes. Without incident, the team re-formed their triangle style around the commander and lead him through the chambers.

The admiral stopped looking as soon as the door shut and took a seat, relaxing as much as she could while keeping her professional style about her. Not long after, she began running through just how much intel they had on the planet the raid was to take place on. She would have skilled guards, but all reports were vague as to what was on the planet in terms of wildlife.

...

"What happened?" Tali asked as she came back from her shift. Her question was muffled slightly by her blocked sinuses.

"The admiral Xen wants me to accompany her on a mission to retrieve specialized geth on some tropical planet." he replied, removing his greaves and placing them to the side. "It all has something to do with the data your father had and the experiments he was working on."

"She what? Shepard, those experiments were irrational and caused the annihilation of the Alerai's crew, and your willing to help her repeat this?"

"Her reasoning was solid and her crew is about ninety percent military, Tali, so I'm sure that by those standards it is considered far safer than the Alerai." he replied, not wanting to cause something between them.

"So it will be more prepared?" she asked in slight relief. Her father paid for his experiments on a rather medium sized vessel. The thought that the Qwerta was more prepared helped her to calm. After how much she helped, complaining about him helping her would have been like her complaining to herself. He had his reasons.

"Yes, it will Tali. Now please, lets not talk about this further, i dont want to start something." he replied. The quarian walked over to him easily and placed a hand on his shoulder as she sat down, using it as a support.

"I was going to complain at first, but i know it would only lead to worse things. From what you've told me, Xen is far more prepared than my father was, and i have no doubt the crew is loyal to her. I just hope she can keep the geth down and safely restricted as soon as she starts whatever it is she'll be doing."

"I do to, Tali." he replied. He shrugged, "Maybe I'll even join her security detail for a few days to see if its truly safe."

She hugged him tenderly around his unarmored chest, the armor itself lying beside him.

"I prefer you stay here."

"I do to. Actually, I'll stay where you stay. Hell, if you worked in the engine room any longer than you already do, im afraid i'd have to pitch a tent beside your workstation." he replied with a smile.

"That wouldn't be as fun as i think it would. With so little sleeping space, how would you... oh, for a commander you have the mind of a private."

"I try." he replied, smiling and bringing his own arm around her easily.

They sat in silent embrace on the bed until the lights automatically dimmed, set to die down when he preferred to rest. He liked how it made the light of the fish tank reflect from her visor.

"Lets get some sleep, Tali. As much as I'd like to have some... experiences tonight, your sick, so lets just call it a night."

With a nod as to not disturb the moment, they let themselves stay sitting for a further few minutes before eventually going back onto the bed, once more entangling into each others embrace beneath a sheet. Shepard found it unnecessary for Tali, but she wanted it to be there. It helped her feel more 'out of the suit'.

Both fell asleep easily, Tali thinking of a way to experience something while in her suit and the commander wondering of the mission Daro would send him on along with her.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

He just didn't know how busy it actually would be...

* * *

**Again, its un-BETA'd. Show mercy in terms of grammar misspellings and such.**


	4. Preparations

**A harem-themed story with an actual plot? That's a first.**

**Hope i nailed the explanation for the geth thing correctly...**

**[Still taking requests as to additional non-canon/canon quarians. Post at your own will.]  
**

* * *

As usual in every morning, things were slow on the SR-2. Even the ships pilot, usually energetic and witty with jokes, was slowly tapping away at his terminal.

As of the moment, the targeted planet they were to make a covert drop on was none other than the one Daro was on. As requested due to party size, Shepard was to report alone. Any additionally forces would have made the mission more dangerous as the threat of detection increased with each person.

Grabbing a cup of military-grade coffee, which was usually tasteless, the pilot took a sip from his cup while EDI began explaining ship diagnostics to him. To bring some joy, if not minor, he began spinning in his chair slowly as to not spill the hot cup on himself.

"Thrusters are functioning well beyond their exceptional parameters. Weapons, if needed, are prepared for in instant discharge, but a secondary round will take time to prepare. Stealth systems are engaged and shields are at their maximum."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me what I already know."

"I was merely informing you of the key worries you requested I relay to you. If you want more complex explanations such as cooling unit ratios and the variables the forward capacitors currently have, I could relay those also."

"You'd think I'd learned enough in flight school." The pilot muttered. During his simultaneous third spin and sip of his drink, he ended up facing Shepard, arms crossed and a curious expression made from his brows. Naturally, the pilot would have been startled by the commanders sudden appearance, but the day had gone on so slowly that he returned Shepard's gesture, his brows mirroring the commanders. "What's up?"

"Nothing Joker." Shepard replied, dropping his wondering of the pilots actions and stepping to the pilots side. "How much longer until we get to the planet?"

"About an hour, maybe less." The pilot replied, ceasing his spinning and propping his elbows on the seats handles.

"Fifty-two minutes and forty-eight minutes to be exact." EDI replied, a hologram of a countdown timer appearing just above Jokers terminal.

"Kiss up." Joker muttered.

"Cut the act." Shepard responded. Joker gave a shrug, calling it a truce. Eying the terminal once more, Shepard added, "Did we receive any new messages from the admiral?"

"Aside from the coordinated you submitted and that reconnaissance report she sent to your private terminal, no nothing."

Eying the console for a further three seconds, Shepard eventually moved back. "Alright. I'm gonna go check on some of the crew. If anything happens, tell EDI to find me and tell me what's up."

"Aye aye." the pilot replied, once again tapping away at his console.

Turning completely from the pilot, Shepard made his way through the walkway and to the elevator. The few crew that littered the area currently gave him the usual 'good morning' talk as well as some salutes, but it was all protocol.

Though he was mostly liked, no one bothered him with long talks or trying to make him ease up. He was busy and the plan he probably had set left little time in the matter of intrusion.

Entering the elevator and pressing the '3rd Deck' symbol, the elevator doors closed relatively easily and began its descent to the lower floor. Shepard eyed the closed door, his thoughts to himself and the mission set in mind. All he had to do for the moment was talk to Legion.

The elevator doors opening, Shepard stepped out and nodded off to the few people who greeted him, even Gardner, who tried coaxing him to try an experimental dish.

As soon as the med bay doors opened, Shepard noticed a crew member sitting straight on one of the medical beds. The crewmen looked at him and gave a lazy salute, exhaustion evident.

"Don't worry about him commander, he's just experiencing a rather strange symptom from the events of the collector base." the doctor told him, gently moving him to the side and approaching the ill crewman with a syringe filled with a blue liquid.

"He's not the only one. People have been experiencing strange things these days, just two weeks since… 'those' events."

Shepard noticed a slight shudder from the doctor who experienced some of the events herself. The shudder easily went away as she grasped the crewman's shoulder and aimed the needle point over his exposed arm. The man flinched as the needle pierced his skin and emptied its contents into his bloodstream. Removing the needle and rubbing the would with an anesthetic-filled cotton swab, Chakwas eventually placed an adhesive bandage over the injected area and patted it twice in place.

"No heavy lifting or much movement for the next two days, and you should be fine. Report to me if you experience any other illnesses, sores or aches."

"Thanks doc." the man replied with a weak smile. He slid off the bed with a slight stagger and made his way out of the med bay, but not before giving one last salute to Shepard.

"How long has this been happening?" Shepard asked, eying the man leaving until the door shut behind him.

"All this week, just recently to be precise. I've prepared several similar doses since it's actually the third case I just fixed up." she replied with a shrug. "As a precautionary measure, I have also take blood samples from all three ill people and have detected a strange form of radiation poisoning within each. Thank goodness it showed when it did; I'm not sure what would have happened if I hadn't fixed it."

"Run an entire crew check." Shepard ordered almost immediately. "If it's contagious, I want the select crew quarantined. If you suspect it may be hiding within the crew's bodies, I want you to run thorough scans. If it's already gotten to most of the crew, we move to a secured medical facility, drop them off and use what crew we have until all are healed."

"Already have it covered." Chakwas replied, moving to her desk and opening a report. "Once the team came back, I ran scans thoroughly for each member, a minimum of five scans each. Those three must have had their very well hidden, but the rest aren't showing anything they are showing."

Closing the report, she crosses her arms and adds, "I forwarded the report to Mordin and he's already tested the samples. As it turns out, we were exposed to a pure form of radiation within the pods we were in. At first, it simply keeps you knocked out. Those fumes stay within the pod for as long as they have to and, for some sick joke or cruel act, the fumes stop venting, allowing you to awaken, only for the pure radiation to wash over you in more than just lethal amounts. From what else he'd been able to gather up from the pods on Horizon, there is a liquid substance that helped peel the skin off the flesh as radiation does its job. In other words, all that will be left are skin an bones, quite literally."

Melting them basically. The events of the base quickly flashed before him, every detail being seen clearly through his eyes in a split second. The musty smell, the moist floor, the hive-like structure and finally, the human Reaper. It was the most shocking revelation he had ever encountered, and he somehow knew there was more.

"Damn…" Shepard eventually voiced. "Chakwas, what happened down there, I'm sure, was rather traumatic. If you or any of the crew need leave, I'll see to it that you do."

"What happened on that base has left its scars commander." Chakwas replied in a sad tone, lowering her gave and looking at the floor. Her eyes easily came back, the same, determined medic still within her. "But I am a medic, and medics heal all wounds."

"Good to hear." the commander replied with a nod. "I have to go talk with Legion, then I'll head down to the Cargo bay and for my shuttle. If anything comes up, let me know."

"I will, commander. And thank you."

With a final exchange of nods, Shepard walked to the AI Core and soon found himself facing a geth not seven paces ahead of him. The darkness, along with the maintenance-red lights added a miniature ominous feel to the room, but it was easy to rid of if two people were in the room.

"Shepard-Commander." the geth spoke in its monotone voice, acknowledging his presence. "We have been expecting you."

"Legion." Shepard acknowledged with a nod. "Why were you expecting me? Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"We wish to ask what your motives are." Legion replied in its natural, neutral tone. "You have helped us before in reclaiming much of the Heretics, who have now integrated almost fully with the true geth. Now, you are once more engaging in geth related missions, but are engaging in a lethal way to acquire tech for a weapon the Creators will most likely use against us in the future given the right circumstances. We wish to know, as questioned before, what your motives are."

'My motives? Is he thinking I'll betray the true geth, or geth as a whole?'

"Legion, my 'motives' are my own, and while I would like to know how you came to know what I was planning, I'd rather push that to the side as we talk about this. Now, to begin, I am not betraying your people, the geth, or aiding the quarians in making a weapon to use against your kind. As you are aware that I am going with Xen on this mission, I am certain you are aware of the message the admiral sent me weeks before, correct?"

With a stall, with added silence, the geth replied, "…yes."

"Then you know of the weapon Tali's father was making along with his own research with geth."

"We are aware. It was originally with the data Creator-Tali'Zorah refused to give, which was still not sent."

"And I thank you for that, Legion. Now, the weapon itself is a think I marvel at. It is an EMP superweapon. It is not one, but a large array of EMP devices wired together that will let loose a field strong enough to cover an entire planet and the space above it. If you are thinking what I am thinking, I am certain you are aware of what that could mean for any geth inhabiting any planet."

"Instant deactivation on a large scale." the geth replied. An EMP that large 'had' to be able to deactivate all the geth surrounding the planet. Naturally, geth have protocols regarding the deactivation through EMP, which was almost always a self-destruct, but an EMP of the force and magnitude could possibly cripple even the programs and protocols within every unit, leaving thousands susceptible to being rewritten.

"Though it is a powerful weapon, rest assured that it will not be used against your kind Legion." Shepard assured the geth infiltrator. "The two geth Daro needs are both experimental. From what intel she managed to gather, they have the shielding capabilities of a Reaper, but on a far smaller scale. If we can capture at least two and study them, the weapon will be able to cripple any device and disrupt any shield in its way, including Reapers."

Every node listening in understood completely, though it was mid-way through what Shepard was saying. Given the fact that they will know what Reaper shielding is like, even on a small scale, the EMP superweapon of theirs will be able to tune in to the right magnitude as to disrupt the largest of foes and leave it drifting in space for either a very, very, very long time or until it is destroyed. Such a weapon also had its negatives on the ship that would be firing, but from what the commander was telling him, they probably already had a plan for it.

"We understand completely now, Shepard-Commander." the geth replied with a minor flap of its pedals. "This will only be used against the Reapers."

Shepard nodded back at the geth. "That's right. That takes care of what I wanted to talk to you about, so if there's anything you'd like to ask right now, now would be the time to ask it."

With a minor stall, the geth replied, "Negative."

"Then I'll be going." Shepard responded. "I'll be in the cargo bay for the remainder of my stay until we reach the planet. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Acknowledged." the geth replied evenly.

With a finally nod to the geth, Shepard turned and walked back to the med bay. Legion kept its glowing optics on the spectre until both doors, med bay and AI core, sealed. From that point on, it set its body to 'stationary' and began receiving the many reports his kind were sending to him.

..

As Shepard sat in the transport, he felt the new gravity force him down on his seat more. It was a little heavier than the one on the Qwerta and usually resulted in a curse, but he kept himself calm.

"Nearing the drop point, commander. One minute, fifteen seconds out."

The pilot didn't need a response and returned to his piloting the vehicle. In the silence and slight bumpiness of the gravitational pockets the planets atmosphere gave, Shepard pulled out his weaponry and checked them one last time.

Dual pistols, two combat knives and a sniper rifle with three-hundred-plus rounds, the rest being kept in tactical slots all over his armor. The armor he was at the moment was a lighter version, made for more flexibility while maintaining a same-level armor grade as the heavy armor he naturally wore. Along with being light, it was camouflaged to fit the scenery.

"Point located. Quarians near the vicinity. Marked as friendly and no weapons have fired upon us yet, nor tracking. Landing, now."

Shepard easily felt the vehicle lower rather smoothly. Determining now as a good time to move, he strapped he knives onto his shoulder pads, holstered his pistols and placed the weapon on his back.

With the opening of the door, Shepard took a step onto the planet and felt the propulsion of the ships thrusters behind him as it set of into orbit once more. Ahead of him were four marines and the admiral, along with a minor base of operations, easy to set up and take down in less than thirty minute.

Taking two steps forward, the marines moved behind the admiral as she herself moved forward. With a nod, the admiral acknowledged him.

"Shepard. Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

**Short, but bear with me, we're gettin there.  
**


	5. A New Face

**After much debate, i skipped the mission. We're all here for the same thing, and I'm sure its not to read a fight.**

**[I was kinda zoning out here and there, so please PM me if some parts look bad or something]**

**Again, i am sorry if i offend any of the female audience.  
**

* * *

"Nicely done, commander." Xen commented as Shepard holstered his weapons. "With these new geth intact and deactivated, we will begin their dismemberment momentarily."

"I'll be monitoring this." Shepard replied. "Your ship may be safe, but I still want to make sure nothing goes wrong, either with you or the crew."

"Your assumptions are placed in the wrong area's, but feel free to monitor the progress of the autopsy. We have nothing to hide, and much to gain from this. Again, thank you for your assistance in this matter."

Nodding to the admiral, Xen walked back to her marines, mostly in good health. She didn't give any verbal command, but they all knew what to do. Grabbing the intact geth, the team heaved them up and prepared to carry them to the nearby transport. Due to the destruction of the comm array on the rather small base, the ship was able to come near without detection.

Shepard gave a sigh and looked around the area, wondering if there was anything left to look over. Finding nothing after a brief search, he moved from his position and began following the departing quarian party, leaving the damaged geth base behind him.

…

"Sounded like on hell of a base to assault." the pilot of the Normandy quipped from the mess table.

"It was, and what is even more wondrous is the fact that there were no casualties." Shepard replied, looking up from his drink.

"It proves you are a great strategist, commander." Samara commented. "After all we've been through, I'd be surprised if anyone suffered any severe wounds at all with you in command."

"And they didn't." Shepard admitted. "I guess I am cut out for small-team fights."

"That you are." Thane commented after finishing his drink.

The gathered team finished their food and drinks before eventually beginning to depart to their situated bunks.

"As interesting as this conversation was, I am afraid I must call it a night. There's no award for the weary." Thane said as he moved to the pods.

"Weary or not, I will not fall to the feet of any creature, from this galaxy or another." Grunt replied in his natural deep voice. The krogan moved from the table and to the elevator. "I'm also calling it a night."

"You'd better hold that damn elevator!" Jack called out, hurriedly finishing her drink and following the krogan. It was better for her to leave now than to wait for everyone else to get to their places.

"I guess I'm lucky enough to have my bed on this floor." Garrus said neutrally as he watched the biotic jog to the elevator. "This way I wont have to share an elevator with a krogan and a biotic psychopath."

"And a mercenary." Zaeed muttered. Garrus managed to turn to the veteran merc before he rose from his seat and began progressing to the elevator. Before he left everyone's view, he muttered, "'night bitches."

Not long after Zaeed left, the elevator began its descent to the fourth deck. Garrus found himself shaking his head. "You have the strangest taste in company, Shepard."

"I have to. If it wasn't for that taste, you wouldn't be here." Shepard replied with a grin.

"Ow. That hurt me right here." Garrus responded, pointing at his supposed heart.

The group, now reduced to nine members, gave a brief laugh. Not long after it died down, another member left.

"I'm tired and a tired thief is the worst kind." Kasumi said as she opened her omni-tool. Looking at Tali, Kasumi says, "Have a good night, Tali." She gave a wink before she turned on her camouflage.

Tali, briefly shocked by the statement, was flabbergasted by the comment, yet she could find the thief who activated her camo. Embarrassment flooded her as the seven members on the table began chuckling, and she had no Kasumi to shout at. Instead, she lowered her gaze and shook her head.

Shepard, not knowing if she felt bad or simply embarrassed to a great extend, neared her and brought a hand to her waist, opposite of where he sat. She turned her head to him slightly and he gently tugged on her hip. Giving in, as well as hearing the chuckling die down, she leaned to the side and rested most of herself on Shepard, causing the Normandy's pilot to raise a brow.

"Not gonna do something in front of us, are you?" Joker asked with a grin.

"One more remark, Joker." Shepard replied evenly, placing his chin over Tali's head. "One more remark and that collection of 'unmentionable sites' you have stored will be wiped clean."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Grumbling, Joker sank in his seat and let the commander have his moment. "I, uh… I gotta go, anyways."

"Go do what? Look at you-"

"Gotta go!" Joker cut in, moving from his seat and limping to the elevator.

"Hold that elevator, Joker." Jacob called out. Taking his plate and placing it over a collection of plates, Jacob pushed his seat back in its original position and followed the pilot.

"Must leave too." Mordin said almost as fast as he stood. "Have some things to look over."

A hinting gleam in the salarians eyes told Shepard something, though he didn't catch it all as the professor left in a rather speedy hurry. It must have been important.

"Hate to make the group smaller, but I've got some calibrations to run." Garrus said after a two minute wait.

"As do I." Samara added, rising from her seat. "I will perform my meditation for a further hour before I retire to my pod. Good night to you all."

Everyone gave nods as Samara and Garrus left to their stations. Down to the last three members, Miranda looked around wondrously before turning her eyes to Shepard. "I guess I'll head back to my quarters, commander. Have a pleasant rest."

Shepard didn't know how to respond. Either she meant it, or she suggested something… but he didn't feel like asking her what she meant. As she got up form her seat, he replied, "Good night, Miranda."

The XO gave a nod, then turned to her quarters. The opening and closing of a door ensured the two remaining members that they were roughly alone in the mess, save for Gardner, who was taking his time to clean a few dishes before too calling it a night.

"I'd get some rest, commander." the chef said from his corner. "From what I've heard, and not the suggestive things, you've got quite a day tomorra'. I'll prepare your breakfast as usual, but since you wont be back for a while, I'll make sure to make it a special one with the things you've brought me."

"Thanks Gardner." Shepard replied. The chef nodded back to him, leaving it at that. Taking a few more seconds to acquaint himself with the pleasing silence, he gave a squeeze to Tali's hip.

"I say its time we retire."

"I second that notion." she replied with a hidden smile.

Getting up, but not releasing her hip, nor Tali moving from his shoulder, the two progressed to the elevator and waited briefly before it came to their floor. Once they ascended to his quarters, the two walked easily to their bed and rested upon it once more.

"You're alright?" Shepard asked.

"Still feeling lightheaded and my sinuses are still acting up." she replied. Turning to him, she adds, "But as always, from this point on, it was worth it."

"You're worth it." Shepard replied. Looking at her eyes pleasantly, he adds, "I may not be able to… 'please' you, but I'll get some ideas eventually."

"It should be the other way around." Tali replied. "Quarian women have long been the ones to relax the males, during ancient times as well as present times. We may not show it openly, but we do what we can. Its… uhm…"

"Its what?" Shepard asked, finding the conversation rather intriguing, and not just philosophically.

"Well, due to our weaknesses to bacteria as a whole, it has been… 'taught' that we must do whatever we can for our partners since most of the time our lives will be filled with danger. Males and female quarians are both taught this. There were even classes on such things, but most were too shy and uncertain to take them."

Playfully, Shepard asked, "And did you ever take such classes?"

He found her being incredibly quiet. After a few seconds, he grew worried. Eventually, she spoke.

"Yes."

"… What?"

"I… I did take those classes."

Shepard found himself speechless, though eventually he found his voice, thought it didn't come out the way he figured. "So… what did you learn in them?"

"There were many… categories to, uhm… to choose from."

"And…. What categories did you learn?"

Another pause. Eventually, she answered.

"I only learned the basics. I couldn't get into the in-depth ones; I just couldn't gather the courage to do so at the time."

Letting a silence fill the room for a few seconds, she continued from their original discussion. "Both male and female quarians do what they can to express their affections for each other whenever they can, mostly in private and extremely rarely in… uh, in public."

"Public?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but even then there's a type of privacy between the two." she replied quickly. She could describe what she was thinking. Many thoughts went around her mind, but most were centered as to why she was talking about this. Continuing, she adds, "Privacy, such as them being paid no mind to, or a place where no one will notice it is happening."

"The more we talk about this, the more I'm starting to see how 'open' your culture is." Shepard replied unsurely.

"We have to be 'open' when it comes to our partners, Shepard. Living on ships that are as old as when we first left our worlds, drives us to be. We all know we can die at any second with the partially unstable drives most ships have within the fleet as well as many other ship-related incidents, so we do what we can before an unforeseen accident gets to us." Tali finished.

They shared another momentary silence before Shepard brought the sheet in between them. Tali remained unmoving as he moved it over her and laid back again as he finished. Taking time to form a response, Shepard eventually spoke.

"So your people see physical love as the most extreme form they can express it with?" he asked.

"Its not only a representation, but a symbol." Tali said as she moved closer to him. "If the two performing the action are truly infatuated with each other, it serves as a bond. So, when I said I loved you and you said it back to me, and we made love, that served as a meaning. It meant we wished to be bonded, to be married to each other."

"So, unofficially, I am married to you, er, bonded."

"Yes. It is not taken lightly, but has often been announced. Once a quarian consummates their love with another, they often times do not keep it to themselves. Males within the quarian society have taken a habit of 'claiming their women' as well as saying so to anyone they know."

"Ah. So that's what Xen meant." Shepard said.

"Xen? What did she tell you?"

"She found out about… well, us."

"Us? Keelah, she didn't…"

"Shala ended up telling her and she also found some information from some of your friends. I thought you said only the males stated their claims…"

"They do! How could anyone have known!" Tali said in fright. If people knew, it wouldn't have been as much of a private secret than she would have liked. "I only told Shala about this! No one else shoul-…. I only told Shala about this…. Keelah…"

"You told Shala we shared a bed for a night, as well as 'consummated our love' in the same room? Tali, you tease…" Shepard replied with a grin.

"Bosh'tet…" Tali muttered.

Grinning, Shepard pulled the quarian closer to him. "If they know of us, why keep it a secret from the others? Don't worry about things, Tali. If anyone has a problem, you can just tell them who I am. If they still have a problem, I'll show them what I am capable of."

"And you are capable of much…" the quarian said as she pressed against Shepard. "I love you, Shepard."

Tali shivered as she felt something from beneath the sheet. She tensed as she felt something moved between her legs. In an instant, she tensed greatly as she felt something press against her core from outside her suit, pressing on the suit and moving around, unable to enter, but simply teasing her fragile womanhood.

Unpleasingly, it ended as soon as it began, the invader moving away. Looking back at Shepard, who had a loving grin on his face, she didn't know how to react to it.

"I love you to, Tali, and if you express love in only the most physical of ways, I'll be sure to show you just how much I love you."

Relaxing, as well as letting her jump-starting heart calm down, Tali once again pressed herself against Shepard. She wasn't aware if he pull another stunt, but if he did, it would be a welcome one. Whether he did or not, she positioned herself to sleep. She couldn't take the suit off and his recent action made her stop herself from tearing it apart, proof to herself of just how pleasure-hungry she could become, especially with the civilian-issue suit she constantly wore. Controversial to other suit types, theses allowed for more contact between the wearer and anyone.

Both sighing, they fell asleep together in the silence of the room, Tali thinking of ways to accelerate her recovery and Shepard wondering as to how he could help please her while she was still in the suit.

…

"Commander." Xen nodded.

"Admiral." Shepard replied, nodding.

Shepard noticed a quarian beside Xen. She was ordering a few of Xen's science team in a rather similar manner Xen ordered her men around. Noticing his gaze, Xen looked at the quarian behind her and turned back to the commander.

"That is my assistant, commander. Iya'Miya vas Alerai, if you want the specifics, which I am certain you want since she is to be your source of information for the course of your stay."

"So, you taught her everything?" Shepard asked. Seeing a more 'clear' view of her, he noticed many… 'appealing' aspects of Xen's student. Physically, she was more… 'developed' than the admiral on many areas, some more so than others.

"Her parents decided it would be best. She's been with me for quite some time and she is by far one of the more enlightened members of my science team. She knows as much as I do, which is something I rarely say, so feel free to ask her anything you may need to know."

Nodding off to the admiral, Xen turned back and called out, "Iya."

The white-suited quarian turned almost immediately to the admiral and gave one last command to the team before walking over to the two.

"Commander Shepard." the young quarian said as soon as she came close enough. "Nice to finally meet you in person. Quite a speech you gave those many weeks ago."

"Is there anyone who wont comment on that?" Shepard asked rhetorically.

"I doubt it." Iya replied. Turning to Xen, she asks, "Is there something you needed, ma'am?"

"You are to assist the commander in anything he may wish to know during his stay. Do mind the more detailed information."

"But I thought I was to aid in the geth autopsy." she objected.

Crossing her arms and stating in a matter-of-factly tone, Xen said, "Are you denying an order, Iya?"

Looking at Xen, then back to Shepard, Iya eventually shook her head. "No ma'am. I'll be happy to assist the commander in any needs he may have during his stay."

"Good." Xen nodded. "I would not want him seeking my personal assistance in anything for the time being until I finish disassembling the geth and extracting all known information from its systems."

"Understood, ma'am." the quarian nodded.

"I'll leave you to it." Xen said evenly, and walked into the room she designated as the 'autopsy' room.

Leaving the two alone in the hall, Shepard couldn't help but look over Iya as he did most quarians. Usually, it was to look at the many designs a quarian would have on their suit as well as any other accessories they would or could wear on it, but he found her captivating. From what he originally saw through her red visor, she too was giving him an examination of her own.

He couldn't deny it; she was certainly a rather large breasted quarian. In fact, it was probably one of the more captivating things she had on her than anything aside from her well curved body. Aside from the great hips she had, there were also the tightly pressed thighs she had. He didn't know what it was about quarians and tightly-pressed suits, but he was certain it would serve more than just to make a person look good.

Eventually, he heard Iya speak in uncertainty. Sure she was trained by Xen, but she had little contact with someone outside of her race other than during her pilgrimage travels.

"Uh, commander?"

"Yes?" Shepard managed to reply, snapping back to her visor.

"Is there anything I could help you with? Anything you may wish to know?"

"Um, yes. How will this procedure go? What parts of the geth are disassembled first?"

"It is a tricky procedure to begin with, commander. There are many places that can serve as proper disassembling points, but each geth gas its own specific slot. There are precisely five spots. The legs, the arms and the head. One serves as the proper spot while the others serve as triggers of self-destruct, so playing a guessing game is not only the worst choice, but also the fastest way to get yourself killed."

"Is this the hardest of the procedures?"

"Hardly. This is actually the easiest."

Shepard began walking through the ship, the quarian following him easily as she continued answering him question as he walked around the ship, asking her what he could think of until he could get the procedure well in mind.

Walking to a new region of the ship, as well as letting her continue to spew facts, he looked around while he listened. Eventually, he noticed the quarian looking at him many times while removing his gaze whenever he turned to look at her. He began assuming things once he found her looking at him for the fourth time. It wouldn't have been suspicious, but turning her gaze from him instantly always made it clear something was up.

Eventually, he decided to go through the living quarters of the majority of the quarians. A place, he figured, that would have been just like any other choice he had made. Boring, and naturally occurring. He was wrong.

* * *

**Thanks to ScrambledEggz for the Iya'Miya character. ScrambledEggz, the next chapter's for you, man.**

**Android328i, your character's still waiting for her scene, so don't worry, she'll be here.**

**Still doing requests. Make up some characters, people, as well as some things you may wish to see. there certainly will be some 'exploration' involved.**


	6. The Beginning of Something Big

**OK, maybe its not 'the' scene, but we're getting there.**

* * *

"Commander, is there a purpose for your wandering?" the quarian asked from just behind him.

"I'm curious, is all." Shepard replied, looking around. "This ship certainly does have some architectural design to it. It sure as hell doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."

"That is because you probably haven't." Iya replied. "This is one of the extremely rare ships that actually have quarian design, commander. A vessel of true quarian origin, unlike those patched up, pre-owned vessels."

"A true quarian ship?" Shepard asked. "Well, hot damn."

"The rooms are far more personalized than those of most ships. You are simply walking through a hall, rooms are far more well-crafted."

"Could I see one?" Shepard asked.

"I don't think any of these quarians would allow a human to walk into their homes to simply compliment its nature and design, commander."

Taking a while to think, Shepard turned to Iya and asked, "What about your room?"

She seemed surprised by the question. "Excuse me?"

"What about your quarters? It won't be considered intruding since it's your own room on the ship, and I'm asking you before we proceed."

Never losing their pace, Iya took the thought into consideration. If he was as intrigued by quarian architecture as she thought he was, where would be the harm in showing him a quarian's quarters? "Fine, commander. Follow me."

Shepard stopped to let Iya get ahead and began following her as soon as she was a good three steps ahead of him. She proceeded through several long corridors as well as a few guards before eventually reaching the place Shepard guessed were her quarters.

"Do refrain from touching anything, commander." she said as she activated her omni-tool and entered a code to open the door. Sure enough, the passage slid open and showed a rather well decorated room. Iya stepped in, followed by Shepard, who looked around at everything within the room.

"As this ship was created pre-morning war, each quarters within this ship are almost as spacious as this one." Iya stated as Shepard observed the rather open room. "Along with being open, each quarters has its own accommodation of a minor living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Few ships have these luxuries and only the more higher ranked quarters have the bathrooms. Though it is hardly necessary, it does give us more options in ways to spend time."

"Spend time?" Shepard asked as he looked around. True to what Iya had mentioned, it was far more well decorated and constructed than the corridors.

"Along with everything I mentioned, the higher-classed quarters are outfitted with decontamination units, allowing us a form of freedom. The doors lock themselves when such procedures are made and will remain that way until someone within the room unlocks it or the shipmaster disables the lock under emergency procedures if the inhabitant of the room makes no contact within a few hours of the rooms lockdown."

"That's certainly a very keen procedure…" Shepard muttered as he observed the room even more closely. The bedroom Iya had talked about was behind a sealed door adjacent to the living room he currently stepped through. The living room itself looked little like a living room and more like an observation room, many machines taking up the living room's walls as well as a fairly large monitor being just over a terminal.

"What does that do?" Shepard asked, pointing at the terminal.

Looking at the terminal, Iya answered, "As my duty as Xen's second in command, I have access to many view points around the ship, as well as the commons area where Xen is currently performing the geth autopsy."

Walking to the terminal, Iya pressed a few keys and eventually the image of Xen and the science team appeared. "Even if I am not looking at it directly, the footage will be recorded for studies by both Xen and any science team member she deems important enough to review the autopsy personally."

Both looked as Xen had managed to not only dismantle a large portion of both geth, but also began sorting out wires she took out independently. Geth don't necessarily bleed, but something covered the admiral's gloved hands as she proceeded through the geth's inner remnants. Eventually, Xen took out a small storage unit, roughly the size of a microchip, and handed it to one of the science tea members, who took great care of the object.

"That's one of the geth storage banks." Iya stated aloud. "The geth usually have one or two, but it seems these new geth have around more than, if not exactly, a dozen. These geth may prove more valuable than we initially thought…"

Both observed the screen for a further twenty seconds before Shepard eventually looked around the quarters once more. He began roaming the room once more while Iya continued watching the autopsy. Shepard noticed a design in nearly everything within the room, mostly the common swirls and lines. Eventually, he neared the boor to Iya's bedroom. Deciding it wouldn't be bad to enter since she said it was alright, Shepard took a step to the door, which opened immediately.

The room was as standard as his own quarters, a bed on the wall in front of him with a private terminal to the right, but the bathroom Iya mentioned was on the left of the room. The room was roughly in a square with the naturally occurring quarian designs etched onto the walls. The sound of nearing steps told him Iya put her attention back on him.

"It is usually considered rude to enter a quarians bedroom without the owners consent, commander." Iya said as soon as she neared him. She stepped into her quarters and turned to face him, crossing her arms just under her breasts. "It is also rude to simply walk away from someone without informing them."

"You looked like you were intrigued by the autopsy." Shepard replied. "I didn't want to bother you and since you gave me permission to enter your home to begin with, I figured it would be alright for me to walk around."

"Well, thou thought wrong." Iya responded. "Our customs are far more different than your human ones regarding the entrance of another's home. I recommend you learn of these customs, preferably some time soon if you plan on staying with us until results come up from the geth."

"Sorry." Shepard apologized. Both kept a silence as both eyed each other. Eventually, Iya's gaze broke off as she once again looked over him. Shepard found it strange.

"Uh, Iya?" Shepard asked.

Her gaze came back to him immediately. "Yes, commander?"

"Why do you look me over?" Shepard asked. Iya maintained a neutral stance as he let the question stay in the air. "I've noticed you've done it quite periodically. Is there something you wish to know?"

Iya maintained her silence as she continued to look over him. Eventually, she spoke. "Rumors."

"Rumors?" Shepard asked.

"Indeed. There has been quite some talk concerning you, commander. Most of it has been of your physical prowess and abilities. Some of the more intriguing aspects of information revolve around youre more intimate abilities."

"Wait, what?"

"Undoubtedly, Tali has by now at least told you of a quarians basic need as well as activities." Iya stated loudly. Shepard wasn't sure if he like where this was going. If this was what he thought it was, she didn't seem to be afraid of the question let alone saying it blankly. "Quarians respect physical prowess in both males and females. It shows what we are capable both on and off the battlefield."

Letting the statement rest in the solitude between the two, Iya unfolded her arms. "I find your specific abilities to be of interest."

"Right… Iya, what exactly are you saying?"

The quarian maintained her natural stance before taking a step forward. "What I am saying is that I often times wonder what you are capable of as a male." Iya stated blankly. Shepard didn't move, but listened as she voiced her thoughts. "I figured you just another male amongst many, commander. I've only heard of you to begin with, then you came to Zorah's trial and defended her without the showing of the data you found on the Alerai."

"There was no data."

"Wasn't there? After being assigned to the ship with Xen's consent, I found the data she undoubtedly told you of. My interests concerning you started fairly before that, commander. Eventually, my interests peaked once I heard of your abilities as well as what you've done to miss Zorah."

"Wait… is this about sex?" Shepard asked.

A momentary silence later, Iya responded, "More or less, commander." The response left Shepard speechless. Eventually, Iya continued. "If you think I am the only one who is wondering this, you will find yourself mistaken. Whether it is a good thing or not, a number of females have too wondered as to what you can do when you are not fighting."

"Look, I know quarian women like intimate experiences due to your conditions and I know that if you could, you'd try them out on a regular basis, but if you are asking me to have sex with you, I cant. I already have someone with me and I prefer to have only one."

Another momentary silence later, Iya tilted her head. "I sort of knew that would be your answer, commander. Whether you think of it nicely or not, I am in it for the mere experience, and what an experience it will be for it will be none other than the famous commander Shepard."

Iya made a steady advance. Shepard found himself backing up back into the living room. "Iya, don't do this. Of everything you've done, don't let a simple curiosity of what I can do get the best of you."

"You'd be surprised, commander." the white-suited quarian replied as she advanced. "Xen herself has you in her sights."

"What?" Shepard asked in shock.

"She finds you as interesting as I do. In fact, I think it may go farther than just your abilities." Iya replied.

Finding his voice, Shepard replies, "Whether its true or not, I'm not going to do anything with you. What will Xen think of this once I tell her you tried to get the best of me? To have sex with me?"

"Tried?" Iya said in surprise. Nearing Shepard in a faster pace, Iya pressed a hand against his neck, which instantly gave him a sting. Letting her hand stay in place, Iya ran her fingers around his neck as she left the hand on the humans neck. Shepard blinked several times before feeling a darkness come over him. Iya let him go, letting the commander stagger around before eventually falling to his knees.

"I 'will' have this, commander. You will find I am far more demanding than Xen, as well as far more pursuing when it comes to goals." On that note, Iya activated the decontamination sequence she mentioned her room had. "I really should thank you for asking to go to my quarters. I never figured today would be the day, but I am glad it is."

Shepard breathed heavily as his vision became increasingly dark. Iya removed his helmet and made him look up at her. Shepard saw her remove her visor. Nearing the commander, her face exposed, Iya gave him a smile.

"You should enjoy yourself, Shepard. I do believe that for the second time, you will have yourself a virgin quarian." Leaning in, she kissed the commander on the lips gingerly. Backing away, Iya kept her smile and added, "I wouldn't have anyone else as my first."

He blacked out.

* * *

**Not all quarians are as docile as we think... that, and i find a predatory quarian to being quite a good source for new adventures. Oh the things she will make him do. After all, she's a demanding one...**

**Well, the next chapter certainly will be... interesting. Also, again, i zone out some times, so i do hope i nailed some of the explanations.**

**Controversial to what people may think, Xen is the youngest member of the admirals, so her actual age is up there.**


	7. Give In

**Friend wrote it for me. I like it, hope you do too. If some stuff doesn't make sense, rest assured an explanation will appear in a future chapter, probably the next.**

**Read on.**

* * *

Iya eyed Shepard wondrously as she sat beside him. Unconscious for the moment, Shepard's limbs were strapped to her bed by some makeshift restraints she managed to make when she had free time to explore her hidden fantasies. Sure it was extremely out of character of her, but she felt her heart beating with joy as the thought of doing what she desired to do with him filled her thoughts. Her eyes beamed as she looked at his body, softly rubbing his body.

Tilting her head to the side, the quarian eyed his facial features carefully, making out every blade of the light beard he had as well as his well-crafted facial structure. She'd only heard of what he was capable of, some not concerning his fighting capabilities, but more on the gentler side. The more she thought about it, the more strenuous it was becoming for her to not pounce on him and have her way right now. She managed to control herself, however; she'd have her fun soon enough.

Looking down at him, she took the time to admire his body, which was stripped down to his boxer-briefs. Every little protruding muscle caught her attention and did little to help her restraining her instinctual lust. She wondered how anyone could deny themselves to not wanting to be with him with a body like his, and a personality to match.

A slight shuffle from him brought her attention back to his face. The look on his face confirmed her thoughts. He was waking. It brought excitement to her senses, as it would mean no more waiting.

With a shake of his head as well as a groan from the human, Shepard opened his eyes to the familiar scenery and looked around, slightly dazed. Iya eyed his every action as he scanned the room, dazed and weakly tugging on his restraints, but as soon as his eyes found her, they stopped and focused. His first response was expected.

"What the hell?" Shepard muttered.

As Iya expected, fragments of the drug were still in his system. Good, it would reduce his need to voice questions.

"So glad you could join me, Shepard." the quarian quipped. Though realization probably struck the commander, his face couldn't change its dazed expression. Iya thought to herself briefly as to where to begin with her helpless human. She thought of letting him ask his questions, but where would be the fun in that.

He spoke softly at first as his brain began to start picking up pace, but she ignored him as her right hand reached for her left shoulder. The sound of a click managed to reach Shepard's ears causing his voice to abruptly stop as he realized her motives; this only furthered Iya's excitement. The small suit clicks were music to her ears as the thought of shedding her suit and gaining the experience that she so sought from the man she now held captive mad her grin to herself.

A few more clasps were easily loosened and her arms segment became loose. Eagerly, Iya grabbed at a finger and tugged lightly, slipping her hand from its prison and exposing it, for the first time in a long time, to the galaxy, or to Shepard more precisely. Looking back down at Shepard, Iya leaned over to him, supporting herself by her still-suited hand, and drew a finger. Smiling to herself, she rested the finger on one of Shepard's abs and let it linger as she felt contact with another's skin for the first time. She traced the same path that she had first traced with her gloved hand and enjoyed the new sensations. Her gaze evolved into a dreamy daze as she began running the finger around his body. Shepard had seen the same face not too long ago, a face only quarians managed to produce upon first contact between their flesh. It stopped his rapid rejections of her advances.

The quarians gaze followed the finger as it trailed along Shepard's abdomen until finally, she rested the entire palm on his chest. To Iya, the feeling of another was intoxicating, entrancing, mystifying, and even orgasmic, but she would wait a bit more before describing it like that. She began seeing suited life as not being worth it. It makes your body so deprived of contact that the mere touch of another's skin was beginning to drive her crazy, she thought. She knew it would feel great, but not as amazing as this.

The quarian continued rubbing her tender, soft hand against his chest, leaving no place untouched by her palm as she ran over every muscle and tensed nerve, feeling the heat radiate from his body through the finger that connected to it. Just as before, it was intoxicating. She sighed out a long and pleasured breath as she softly hummed to herself, almost losing it to the sensation of direct contact. A slight grin filled her face as she leaned in close to Shepard's ear.

"I'll enjoy this," she whispered seductively. Gaining some sense back into her excited brain, Iya moved her hand, rather resentful of doing so, and looked at Shepard, who returned her gaze. He didn't speak, nor did he object in any way. It made Iya wonder if he had given in to her demands, or if he just wanted her to get on with it. Both ideas, of which, pleased her; both ideas brought the lusting tingle in her loins as her brain traced out the future events in lusting detail. The atmosphere of the room felt like it was changing more and more to Iya's growing desire as she looked into his eyes and imagined looking into them as she committed the act to him. She giggled in delight.

Moving to the side, Iya moved her feet to the metallic floor and stood once more. Moving back to Shepard, she faced him and smiled as she once again looked at his helpless form. Reaching down to her waist toward the belt that rested there, she began giving in to the need that was calling out to her. It was rather difficult for her to restrain herself and keep the eerie calm in her voice as she seductively swung her hips as she walked a small distance closer. She noticed Shepard's gaze fall to where she swayed the most. She could have sworn she saw a small shimmer of lust in his eyes… but she could have been blinded by her own desire.

"Lets get started, shall we?"

She softly ran her hand over his chest again as she unclasped her suit, the pieces falling away as undid the outer-layers revealing the tight under suit that revealed her voluptuous and busty body. Shepard's thoughts were quick to react to the size of her chest regarding her as one of the largest quarians he had ever seen, but considering the direction at which this was going, Shepard tugged harder on his restraints and looked at them to see some way of jostling them loose, but they were firmly tied and the more he pulled the tighter they became.

She walked to his side again and presented the needle to him. Shepard stared at it and tried to say some words of reason to her, for her to stop this game and to let him go, but she stuck the needle into his arm and injected the warm serum. She smiled to herself before she took the other needle in her other hand and injected it into her own thigh. Shepard watched her carefully, but quickly he began to feels the drug's effect. He quickly became aroused as his heart rate increased and his brain quickly stammered off into a lusting desire that he tried to fight back.

Iya stumbled over to the bed and held herself up with one hand as her other went between her legs and rubbed her sex slowly. Her heart began to race and the blood began to focus inside of her erogenous zones causing them to swell slightly with desire. She grabbed her visor and tore it from her helmet before she undid her helmet and let them fall to the floor onto her soft clothing to prevent the visor from shattering.

She managed to loosen the top of her suit before her lusting instincts jumped her onto the bed where she straddled him, his sex rubbing up her sex toward her stomach. Iya couldn't even describe the feeling; it was like nothing that she had ever felt before. She softly swayed her hips, their sexes rubbing together, both blocked by their individual fabrics, but rubbing nonetheless.

Iya felt her face begin to burn even though the games hadn't even begun; she was still teasing her body and the moisture in her groin told her it was enough. Iya finished with a few more seals causing the suit to begin its descent down, but to Shepard's surprise it stopped on her breasts. He stared at the spot as the drug filled his brain with desire. His arms tugged at the bedposts, not for escape… but he wanted to tear the suit from her and see the rare gem that she held under her suit.

Iya managed to take herself off of his body and begin the final strip. The final clasp came undone and she turned toward her human prisoner. She swayed her hips as she slid the top part of her suit down past her shoulders. The suit next arrived at her large breasts. Even with all of the clasps undone, the suit still caused her skin to bubble over the edges as she pulled her suit down. As they broke the suit, they wobbled and moved from the sudden release from their horrible prisons.

The line between the drug and himself quickly faded as he looked at the pair of large natural breasts moving in front of him. Each movement she made caused them to sway slightly even ripple at times. His heart rate increased more as e followed her strip; every once in awhile taking a glance back at her breasts begin to sway as she bent down and moved her hips. She slid the suit tightly around her waist, seductively bending the last few inches by sticking out her rear and squeezing it around her.

"Do you like what you see…?" Iya inquired as she stepped from her suit and walked, each step sending a desirable shockwave up her body

Shepard forced himself not to answer; the drug commanded him to somehow break his bonds and take this woman and give her everything she wants and more, but he fought the power of the drug to remain silent and calm, which slowly began to break.

Iya stepped to the spot in between Shepard's legs and grabbed his underwear, slowly pulling them away to reveal his sex. Iya looked at it, mystified by it, lusting for it. She took it in her hands, one at first, watching her captive's reactions. He watched as he breathed in upon his touch. She began to move it slowly, slowly sliding along the shaft, moving her fingers in varying pressure as she rose and fell. She watched as his face began to burn red and she knew she had hit a strong point. She wondered how far she could go to get him hotter and more aroused.

She thought of this as she slowly moved her hand, feeling his thickness, his length, and his power. The thought of it alone caused her hand to return to groin and begin rubbing. She bent over more, still prodding and rubbing her sex with her fingers as she came face to face with his sex. She opened her mouth slowly, her tongue touching the tip, slowly wrapping around it as she slid it into her mouth, her tongue still playing with it. She looked up at his face and watch it turn another shade of red as he struggled in his restraints. The feeling of his muscles tensing under her hands as she softly licked going down and sucked going up entranced her. Her sex demanded satisfaction and she agreed that she had deserved it now.

She left his sex covered in her saliva and lubrication, though from what she could feel from her own sex, there was enough there to prevent any painful friction though she knew this would still stretch her; the prospect excited her. She climbed further on his body, keeping her body low, feeling his sex slide up her body. She breathed out as it slid between her breasts causing her to shiver with excitement causing the edges to slide more against it; a heavy breath fell from her mouth.

It slid further down her body, down her stomach until it rested just above her sex. The tingling sensation of desire caused her heart to flutter with excitement, but she stopped right before it hit her entrance and sat down. She stared down at the large and wet sex resting up from her stomach, feeling his sack at the edge of her rear, more adrenaline along with more of the drug activated inside of her. She softly began to move her hips and felt the magnificent friction tease the edges of her sex; she continued to tease lustfully. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

She sat back up and raised her body up high enough so that she could just get his sex under her and prodding against her, pushing her wet lips aside just enough to cause a flow of impulses into her brain caused a low set of moans to murmur through her mouth as she stretched herself as she dropped, rising every once in awhile to alleviate the pain mixed pleasure.

"Keelah Shepard… " She pushed herself onto him, feeling herself stretch as pleasure shot through her veins, and filled her brain with desire.

She finally felt her rear rest on his thighs again, a sign that she had made it all the way down him. She sighed out in relief even though her senses still flared with the drug. She started slow to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself and found him to slide easily within her. She loved every second and quickly picked up speed as her body demanded more friction and deeper penetration.

Her thrusting bounces became heavier and harder, faster and stronger with each penetration. Her mouth already hung open in ecstasy. She breathed slowly though her body kept a strong and quick pace, her breasts beginning to bounce with their weight. It was uncomfortable to let them bounce freely though the looks in Shepard's eyes were priceless. She knew she was a rare gem among her people, she had gained many looks from countless males and some females over her body and she had kept herself to herself… until now.

The ecstasy flowed through her body rising with every touch, every thrust, every bounce, every feel, and every breath. She quickly felt her muscles tense around his sex, squeezing with a pent up pleasure that she had been aware of, but now felt as it consumed her. She even heard some soft moans coming from her ill-gotten prisoner. She moaned louder and reached up and fondled her own breasts. She squeezed at her nipple and squeezed the breast as her moans became louder and higher pitched.

At the peak of her climax she moaned loudly, her body shook with desire as she fell forward and grabbed his shoulders, still moving her hips slowly, feeling her tenderness rack her body, but she couldn't stop, the drug demanded more and she couldn't complain when she wanted more. She continued the move on him, feeling him slide deep into her and sliding out to the point that it would fall out before sliding all the way back into her. She slowly became aware of the perspiration that had accumulated on her body along with the amount of liquid lubrication coming out of her sex. She hummed with delight as she took her small break and took to just feeling their skin touch.

Shepard still struggled with the restraints, but his strength was centered more on his own body and maintaining himself so that he wouldn't fall part. He hoped he could escape soon, but the longer he was there the more his mind told him that he enjoyed this. It slowly became a split decision in his head making him completely confused on what he truly wanted; all he knew now was that a large breasted quarian was raping him and she was already bent over on him with her breasts sliding against his chest. He couldn't bring himself to complain.

"I want you so bad Shepard… I want you so far inside of me… Keelah… I want you to give me everything you have… I want it inside of me…" She moaned loudly as she rose from his chest again and slid herself in small circles as she thrust herself. She buried her one hand into her short hair and the other squeezed one of her bouncing breasts. She bit her lip with the satisfaction in her body. "This destroys simulations…"

Shepard's resistance physically and mentally began to break as he felt something grow inside of him. He stopped wishing that he could escape; he wanted to make her moan under him instead of using him like a slave. Shepard used the power of the built up sexual tension to begin pulling on the restraints. Instead of tugging he simply pulled as the wood began to creak. If Iya wasn't so busy with herself, she would have heard the groan of the bed over her the moan of her body. Shepard could feel the wood begin to pop and smiled to himself as he felt Iya begin to tighten on him for another climax and he hoped to make this one to remember.

Just as Iya was about to release another climax the tops of the bedposts snapped off and the restraints quickly loosened. She jumped with fright at the same time that her body jerked from the climax, but what shocked her more was when he rose and buried his face in her breasts and licked them. She couldn't believe what she was feeling as she felt his own power being used to penetrate her. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to lick her. She felt his head move slightly and she was about to look down to see why he was moving but she quickly felt his tongue trace the circle around her nipple.

She fell back onto his shoulder as his teeth softly nibbled on her. His hips along with hers continued to sway and thrust, their wet bodies beginning to slap as both of them wanted to explore deeper into their bodies. His head broke from her breasts and she looked down with the greatest desire she felt all night. It was no longer rape; it was something more, something far more intimate.

Their bodies moved in unison as they swayed into each other bodies. She began to tighten again, but Shepard stopped the position and let her rest as much as she wanted to continue, but she had to stop when she felt his hands grab her rear and lift her. He rolled her over causing her to look up at him, biting her bottom lip, as he never left her body. With the new position, a position that Iya never expected to be in, her breasts fanned out more and ran over her body.

Her human lover stared at her body as he slowly ran his hands down her thighs his thumbs playing on her sex as he began to set the pace for the new position. Iya's breasts began their rhythm of bobbing up and down, but with their new position, it was comfortable and she let them move as she gripped the sheets on the bed, her legs wrapping around him, holding him just above his rear. Shepard grunted lightly at Iya's growing beauty, maybe it was the drug, maybe it had some side effects that were driving a feigned love… or maybe he did love her; he couldn't know for sure.

His speed increased as his body lowered onto her, resting on her breasts, holding them in place. He could still feel the weight of her breasts sway delayed to her body as he moved into her. Her breathing became thick and heavy in his ear as he kissed her neck, her senses exploding with satisfaction and pleasure. His kissing migrated up her neck, to her cheek, but by then, Iya had turned her head to receive his kiss and they were swiftly locked at the mouth, moving their heads as their lips opened and closed.

Shepard was the first to stick his tongue into her mouth. The feeling excited her enough to try her own tongue in his mouth. She slid it past his tongue and smiled as she felt like it was a joke. Shepard smiled at her smiling and locked eyes with her when he broke the kiss. He cradled the back of her head as he increased his speed and strength.

Eventually words began to fill Iya's brain, as the need to control the intercourse was not in her hands anymore. She tossed out commands and hoped they would come true. They came true only seconds after they left her mouth.

"Harder… Faster…" She moaned reaching another climax.

Her captive, too, was close to reaching his climax, but he grunted through it. She tightened around him and hoped he would climax inside of her, but she felt nothing, but she wasn't disappointed by the fact. She tightened more and shook again. She could just make out from her nerves around her sex that it was tender beyond anything she would have ever imagined.

The quarian moaned at the peak of her ecstasy, but was quickly silenced by her human's mouth. She kept her eyes open during this strong kiss. She stared through the tear-filled cracks of her eyes at Shepard kissing her. She followed his body down to his built chest and his thrusting hips. The sight of seeing herself being given her greatest fantasies played with her psyche and she was filled with more vigor.

She turned her head away from Shepard's lips as he kissed and bit her neck. She watched her body receive his body, her legs bent and no longer wrapped around his body. They were spread and open, unafraid of the pleasure at which it was giving her. The straight thrusts changed key as Shepard felt Iya's body demand more. He moved up and in her moving her body in sensual slid up the bed. She wrapped one of her arms around his sweaty back and one held the top of the bed to stop her from hitting her head.

She groaned from the pleasure and the domination that she was feeling. Her captive had, in her mind captured her as he loomed over her, her body being used like a toy. It excited her, it drove her deep into a stronger moan, the build up of the largest climax and she could feel it. He bent her legs up and bent her almost completely on her back sending his thrusts deep inside of her, his fingers playing along the top of her sex as the other hand slid on her rear.

Her moaning grew to a high level of intensity. She smiled to herself through her concentration when she heard him grunting and beginning to moan and struggle for control. Her head fell back, weak and tired, but she was close. Shepard's hand broke from her sex and he clenched onto her breast that jiggled and swayed from the deep and quick penetrations. He dropped her body back down as she wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him close to her.

The intense thrusts drove her final barrier down. Shepard could sense that her wall had been breached and felt his own wall begin to crumble. He sent off a shivered moan as he pushed himself deep inside of her and released the tension and stress. Iya moaned loudly as she held him close to her, her legs pulling her hips directly to the bottom of his sex, trying to hold as much of it in her as she could. The longer she held the more the warmth filled her body.

Shepard's tired body fell on her as he lightly made a few final thrusts to let the last of himself go. He began to pull out, but she stopped him and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Please… keep it in a bit longer…" She pleaded lovingly.

He fell back down onto her, resting on her breasts still managing to suck on them slightly. She played with his hair with her hands and smiled as she felt warmth run down her sex and down her rear. She sighed at the lost, but from what she could feel, she couldn't hold much more than what Shepard had given her. She held him close and relished in his skin and his presence, both pleasing. As much as she relished the moment, it wasnt the end. The drug would last a further while and her quarters were large. This added with Shepard giving into her, or the drug, ensured she would have a glorious day with the commander, starting with a bath...

* * *

**I'd say his nailing it is moderately high for someone who has little experience in the 'tied and helpless' ordeal. Dont like it? Rewrites can be arranged.  
**


	8. Confessions of a Quarian

**To spare you from searching the entire chapter for new content, I'll inform you that the 'only' changes in this chapter is the ending.**

**And to response to some of your fears that major changes will be made, they will not. The next chapter will also be the same, but will have much more in terms of additional material and changes.**

* * *

Intertwined bodies. Ceaseless motions. Endless bliss. Images flashed before him, some spanning for several seconds as though it here a video, though it was always through his eyes. He held a quarian by the waists, by the hips, by her legs, he held her in many ways. What made him loathe the scenes was that the quarian was not the one he recognized as his own.

He heard her, her breath breathing against him, her pants audible against his ear as he surged on into her forcibly, her cries as she reached orgasmic peaks of which he'd observed few times from his quarian. His mind hated her. His body lusted for her. He wasn't himself. He was conscious, but he wasn't conscious. He could feel, sense, smell and move, yet he had no control. It was the worst kind of control.

The images flashed on forever until they abruptly stopped. Along with the ceasing of the images came a light, fast approaching. He didn't know what to make of it, but he wanted to leave this place or euphoric senses. He ran, not physically, but mentally. As soon as he reached it, felt his heart jolt.

He bolted up, giving a brief cry and panting heavily. His body was covered in sweat, but he took little notice of it as his eyes searched the room. It wasn't right, the area. Where he used to be was more metallic. This place was more… home-ish. His heart slowly, but quickly became steady, a result of his many years in the service and having to be calm, no matter the situation. A further observation of the area proved the incredibly minor suspicion.

He was in his bed, on the Normandy.

What he thought would make him sigh in relief, only brought mass confusion. Furrowing his brows, Shepards mind was already hard at work trying to figure out what happened and how he got there. As he expected long before he began the mental search, he didn't remember a thing. Blinking profoundly, Shepard shook himself of the disturbed feeling he gained from the shadowed events and only now took notice of the sweat. He spent a further few minutes sitting up and thinking to himself. Eventually, he moved from the bed.

He was glad he was wearing at least 'something'. Seeing how his undergarments attached to his skin, he knew he'd been sweating a lot. Taking the liberty to open one of his personalized segments of the armor locker, he readied a new pair of clothing for himself and already moved on into the bathroom to shower.

The shower itself, though cold at first, was welcome. He spent the entire time mostly standing and thinking, scrubbing himself down only a few times instead of thoroughly. He was far too caught up in trying to remember. It couldn't have been a dream, could it? His actions and the feel made him 'know' it was real, but if it was, he wanted more than to forget it. A feeling couldn't stop nagging at him. Guilt. If it did happen or not, he felt it. Dream or no, drug or no, he lay with another quarian. Simply remembering her made his mind bring up an unwelcome image. He shook it off.

The shower turned off as soon as he moved away from it. Planning ahead and trying to reduce the amount of sexual activities he had, for the moment at least, Shepard reached and applied the separate pieces of clothing that he place on the far side of the bathroom, by the counter. He left the shirt to the side as he looked into the mirror, eying himself confusedly. He'd done so many times before. It helped him reach decisions and think things through with a strange sense of calm. Revelations came to him, but those that he didn't feel right.

He faced himself with yes, no, questions. The results weren't pleasing. Did he sleep with another. As much as he wanted to dismiss it as a dream, a rather unwanted dream, he knew it was far too real to be one. The answer was Yes. Did he betray Tali. It was a more known question. Due to the use of the drug, he didn't have a choice in the matter. To truly betray her, he would have had to have done it willingly. The answer was No. Did he enjoy it. The answer was ashamedly obvious. He felt it through him. He felt it through her too. There was no denying it. The answer was Yes. He saw himself through the mirror as he shook his head. What was he getting himself into…?

A knock brought his attention away. "Shepard? Are you in there?" came a familiar voice.

It made him forget his guilt, if slightly. Still, it didn't stop him from replying with the smile he always greeted her with. "Yeah. Don't worry about entering or not, I'm already 'mostly' dressed."

At the end of the statement, the door's red seal vanished and it slid open, allowing a foot to step inside, and a body following quickly. Tali looked at him as soon as she saw him. Before she could speak, mist began invading her screen, causing her to stall her possible question before rubbing the moisture away.

"What happened last night?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the moisture began collecting once more.

He would have replied, but he was at a loss of words. What did she mean? Had he been gone for a very long period of time, or was she talking about how he entered the Normandy, reached his floor, managed to take off his armor and lay on the bed too sleep? All of which he had no idea himself. He recovered his stall with an unsure shrug.

"I… honestly don't remember. I must be suffering from something, I'll go check up with Chakwas on it. But if you really want to know, would you mind telling me what I did when I came aboard? Telling me might help me remember more clearly."

Tali became visibly worried. Shepard was sure it was the lie, or half-lie if you saw it that way. Still, she replied.

"You walked into the ship and headed to your cabin, almost robotically. You didn't move stiffly or anything, but you seemed… firm. I cant exactly explain it, Joker told me how you came in and went to your cabin."

"'Our' cabin."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize so much, Tali. It was a simple mistake. Anyways, you were saying?"

"Right. Anyways, from what I saw in the recordings, as well as Joker's own statements, you seemed rather focused on simply getting to 'our' cabin and resting, which is strange since the only times you seemed focused on getting you our cabin, you were always tired. This time, you seemed rather 'normal' with energy. I didn't know what to make of it, but I found you here already asleep. Last night, I just slid in beside you and joined you. You seemed in a deep sleep though as you didn't wake up when you usually did. If I had to guess, I'd say your suspicions might be correct. Maybe you caught something on that missions on the planet? Some unknown species of insect may have bitten you, maybe?"

Shepard's reaction gave little hint off anything aside from him being deep in thought. Eventually, he looked troubled. Tali figured it may have been her suggestions of him catching something.

"Maybe." Shepard replied, dropping his gave and nodding thoughtfully. "I certainly did feel like I caught 'something' earlier yesterday. I… I'll go check up with Chakwas on this."

Tali nodded. "Could I tag along? The engines are pretty well-set for the moment, so I've got time. Besides, I wouldn't want for you to wander off anywhere else if it turns out you did catch something."

Shepard shook his head. Thankfully, it didn't bring suspicion to Tali. "I'll go there myself. Maybe later though. Theres something I'll have to take care of onboard Xen's science vessel."

"Oh. Well, I'd go with you anyways, but those statistics are bound to reset and need recalibrations sometime. You know where to find me." With the end of that, she walked to him and gave him a light hug. "You forgot to give me one last night." She muttered. She enjoyed it more as he returned the hug. Unbeknownst to her, Shepard was once again deep in thought. He let go as soon as he realized how much his grip was tightening on her. It didn't seem to bother her much, though.

"I'll be going off, then." Tali concluded. As easily as she stepped in, the quarian stepped out. Shepard was once again lost in thought. He moved around and reached his ship? And he didn't remember or feel a thing? Something was off, wrong, bad, whatever. Overall, something was amiss. He knew where to find answers, but he didn't feel entirely alright with knowing who he'd have to go back to. Still, it had to be done.

Grabbing his shirt, Shepard applied it on as he headed for his armor locker.

…

Apparently, Shepard had missed much. He'd never seen the admiral so… lively. So lively, in fact, that he would have guessed her for a malfunctioning clone of the admiral, if not a very very very opposite twin sister, if quarians ever had twins, or allowed them to remain with a single family given the quarians strict population laws. Xen was in a relatively good mood as she debriefed him, for the second time, as she told him, about how successful the operation had gone. The unique geth's data had been fully extracted and her science team was already under way in deciphering the many files that were uncovered. Shepard was sure that if it wasn't for her sense to remain visually calm, she'd be moving around and shaking excitedly like Tali had when she first ate something solid for once. The memory made him zone out for a while, but he was quick to put his attention on the admiral.

Once the rather long debrief was over, he asked for Iya. Xen replied that she hadn't heard from the second in command for a while now, at least not since last night. Normally, she would have given the missing quarian strict consequences when she finally appeared for duty, but with the recent success, she felt a little forgiving. Well, a 'little'. Still, even with this light mood, Shepard was sure no one would oppose or freely ask questions to Xen unless it is of dire news, or a report on the ship. Xen's image would not be smeared by simply having a good mood amongst her unending coldness.

Xen told Shepard what she thought was a good idea, which almost always was.

"If you want to look for her so badly, go to her quarters." The Admiral suggested. "If she is not around the ship, or reporting to me, she must be at her quarters. She almost, always is." By now, she had once again adopted her crossed-arms pose. Shepard considered it instinct for her.

Shepard nodded to her. "Thank you, admiral." And he left, though disturbed. Was he going to have to face his demons again? Facing Iya was simple enough, but being in the place where his will was broken was worse. Still, he manned up and continued his walk. Xen had given him the coordinates and he took it, though he knew how to get there already. With how much he wanted to remember what happened, the steps that reached Iya's quarters almost always played in his mind. After a brief walk, he faced the door.

Shepard walked inside after eying the door for several seconds. Once inside, everything was surprisingly tidy. The fact that it was like this surprised the commander greatly. If the memories serve him right, everything would have been a mess and there would have been the few pieces of… 'evidence', left behind here and there. Against his beliefs, everything was clean. If the quarian had been trying to hide from him, she failed as a sneeze, which came as a rather light squeak, came from her room. The fact that he was now forced to go there, 'ground zero', made Shepard shake his head in disbelief. Why was everything going against the way he wanted things to go? Still, he moved to it. The door slid open.

Iya looked up from her bed to Shepard. From what Shepard saw, she was slouched over and grasping her visor-covered face. He expected her to gloat at her feat, making Shepard hers for god knows how long, but she didn't do as expected at all. Instead, she continued to stay slouched and give the eventual coughs and sneezes, both which where light and came briefly.

She spoke with a light voice, not looking up. "Shepard…"

"I want to know whats happening to me." Shepard replied sternly, crossing his arms. Whether she was faking being sick, or if she actually 'was' sick, he wanted an answer.

Iya looked over to him briefly before dropping her gaze. Even in her visibly weakened state, she answered. "It was a special type of drug I administered after we… after 'I' made you have sex with me."

Shepard kept his gaze and Iya caught onto his meaning. He wanted to know everything. "The 'special drug; I administered made you submit to my will. Only simple commands, nothing too complex. Don't worry yourself, I didn't take advantage of you. I only made you return to your ship and to your bed."

"Why?" Shepard asked. She coughed a few more times. Shepard's initial anger became worry. He didn't know if he could keep on being angry at her in this weakened state. He hated himself for worrying for her, though.

"I… I was sorry for what I did, Shepard." she replied. His brows furrowed thoughtfully. She explained. "I am not like this. Not normally. I am usually docile, but like Xen, cold and uncaring of others. It ended when I heard of you. I, like Xen, heard about your feats and accomplishments. I grew interested in you, as Xen did. But eventually, my interest became… an obsession."

"An obsession?" Shepard repeated. Iya nodded weakly.

"I had, many times, reviewed your accomplishments. It made me wish we had marines like you, engineers like you, scientists like you. If not your ability to kill and survive, then your ability to search for answers to problems without an end. For every problem you faced, you found solutions. I deviled in your records and eventually, I began listening to rumors."

"Like what? That I was impossible to kill? That I had the power of a god in everything I did? That I came back from the dead?"

"All that… and more." She began explaining. "I eventually 'accidentally' came across information on you… erotic, wise." She looked at his expression, and saw none. She didn't feel like talking, but she did so anyways. "I brushed it aside. Then I came across another. Then another. They were small, and talked of only amongst close friends of mine." She chuckled lightly. "Entirely female. You have quite the number of women of every species wanting something from you, commander."

His nodding made her appreciate the sign of a response. She continued. "I began… thinking of you. At first, it was simple ideas. Petty romances that I brushed aside completely. I hated myself for even thinking of that. Then came the dreams…" Shepard watched as her eyes searched her bed. Eventually, they looked over to him. "After that, I tried greatly to turn them away. But they grew. I don't understand how or why, but they grew. My friends like you, Shepard. No, they 'love' you, but I, the one who was against it from the beginning, became 'obsessed' with you. I began doing research. Blinded by a need I was unsure I could sate, my mind and body began committing itself to making something, a new drug. The one I used on you, that night."

Shepard felt his neck on here she had placed her palm. Feeling it for a second, he removed the hand and watched as she continued. "I was blinded, obsessed, needy for you. It was not serious at first. I had some form of control physically and mentally, but the obsession was mental always. Most nights I slept with my nerve stimulator set on, if only to try and rid myself of this sexual energy I felt for. Even while obsessed, I tried looking for something to take my mind off of you. It nearly worked… but then, you came along physically and I caved."

She was confessing profoundly and Shepard felt his mind become more and more enlightened. She wanted him and went to extremes to get him. Once the strange lust that consumed her was sated, she was herself once more. He found it strange though, her lust. How could it have been on him entirely? Given her figure, she must have had more than her fair share of bonding requests. Apparently, that was not the case.

"I only heard of you being around." Iya continued. "Simply hearing that you were around, walking on the ship, so close to me, it made my mind cave also. What I thought I could contain was let loose. I was myself all along, but desire pushed away reasoning. I am, 'was' a slave to my desire. Then I had you. Then I gave you the drug. Then, we had sex until I lost my desire… and consciousness."

Well, he didn't remember that.

"I awoke with enough time to come to terms with what I had done, face that fact that I gave in to desire, and have enough time to secure you onto your ship while coming up with a good excuse for your absence, as well as why I was sneezing profoundly. From there… we're here, discussing how, why, and what."

That was the end of it, or so Shepard figured. She remained quiet, looking at him. Eventually, she took his gaze from him and let out a staggered sigh. "I'm not surprised if you hate me for it. I hate myself for it, if that's what your thinking."

Again, a still silence was left in place of the conversation. Iya continued to keep her gaze from him and Shepard thought to himself in disbelief, playing things out in his mind. Again, she coughed. Shepard opened his mouth, but couldn't voice a response to her. As she coughed again, he took steps to her and eyed her carefully.

"Iya… are you feeling well?" Shepard asked. It gave him something to say while he thought things through.

"No. I've taken to punishing myself for what I've done. Ever since I started coughing, I haven't taken any antibiotics."

"What?" Shepard asked. Now his mind was entirely on her. "Guilt or no guilt, forcing me to have sex with you is no reason to nearly get yourself killed over. You call it punishment, but it's a death sentence, Iya. You may not have had much or many suit ruptures throughout your life, but thinking a few bits of bacteria will go away by themselves over time is foolish." He saw her move her head slightly and saw she either didn't have the energy to look up, or she refused to do so. Sighing, he moved to the side. "Come on, I'm taking you to the ships infirmary."

"What?" Iya asked, managing to look at him as she moved her head to the side. "No, Shepard. Despite what you may think, bacteria 'does' leave over time. The consequences of leaving them there will hurt me, but not kill me."

"I don't care. We're going to the infirmary and that's all you need to know." He placed a hand on her back and watched as her eyes found his. He patted her knee once. "Raise your legs." It took a second for her to respond. How weak she was made Shepard feel bad. He thought he was the guilty one. All the time, she was and she made herself pay for it. It made him unsure of how to think things out, but he had to get Iya to the infirmary at the moment. First things first though. Where was it?

"Iya, wheres the-"

"Through a series of halls. Go through them in this order. B, V, D and Q." She replied instinctually.

Shepard followed her instructions. Exiting the room, and then her quarters entirely, Shepard moved through the designated halls. Strange enough, he saw no sign of any other quarian along the halls, almost as though it were a ghost ship. They must have strict curfew laws, he figured. Midday at some point, he felt the quarian shudder. Eying her, he knew what she was doing. He had felt the same shudder once before. She was crying. She held them back, as he knew someone like Xen would, but she couldn't stop her voice from making it clear.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. As Shepard guessed, she probably reveled in her guilt far longer than he had. With all of it built up, she released it now. Shepard's slight jog turned into a walk. Again, his brows furrowed.

"Iya?"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I made you betray Tali, I forced you against what you wanted, I made you mine… all for the sake of sating my damned lust." Her head sank low and her shoulders shuddered lightly. Shepard paused where he stood, looking at her as she wept quietly. Of course, she forced herself to weep that way. If anyone found her like that, she'd probably lose her sense of dignity.

Her head still down, she began muttering. "I loved you, and I let it turn to lust. All the denial made it that way. Now look at where its gotten me…"

Shepard remained quiet, his eyes giving the only response to her silent weeping, deep sympathy. He inwardly battled with himself, a response to her broken down form becoming louder. His mouth came open but shut almost immediately as he forced an unclear response to never be voiced. He wanted to do something, to help her regain her composure and to be as strong-willed as she was before, as cold as it was.

He sighed to himself and only held her with a slightly more firm grip. She could only respond by moving against him, bringing herself to a near-fetal position in his arms.

"I'll think of something" he spoke in a barely audible, gentle whisper. He hardly noticed himself saying it. Iya caught it though, and a form of assurance came to her, its meaning having many possibilities, but one in particular that she immediately found herself hoping for.

She didn't ask what he meant by it and he didn't respond in any other way after that. Shepard, with uncertain determination, moved once more, keeping his firm hold of the quarian whom slowly ceased her shuddering and kept herself close to him.

* * *

**A 'neutral' ending will benefit the next chapter. Its meaning… well, you'll just have to stick around and find out…**


	9. Revelations and Uncertain Solutions

**"Hell, its about time." - Inmate/Soldier from StarCraft 2 Trailer**

**To save you the trouble, changes have been made at/by the half-way point of this chapter for the good of 'in-character' senses.. That is all.  
**

* * *

Iya's case never ceased to bother Shepard. He thought of many solutions for her predicament, heavily on the solutions that would be the fastest and most effective to stop her from doing anything rash. A quick solution did present itself, but the consequences as well as its meaning was well against his morals. He could have, by all means, crossed it out entirely, but he left it an option. A very unsure, very unstable option.

Taking his mind off the subject entirely, Shepard leaned back in his seat and sighed, glancing at the ceiling in hopes it would assist in his search for solutions. He took a few deep breaths as he attempted to calm his thoughts, trying to ease it as to try and make clearer solutions.

Taking several minutes to think to himself, he took his eyes off the ceiling and grabbed the drink lying on the table before him. He sipped its contents, a smooth alcohol that helped clear his head. It was Asari-made, but even the most soothing of alcohol can become the most intoxicating if taken in large quantities. He rationed himself to momentary sips and nothing more.

Placing the still-cold drink back on the table, Shepard leaned back on the sofa once more, experimentally stretching his arms out on the top of the comfortable seat. It could help him think, then again it may not. Anything was better than going back to thinking of how to deal with Iya. His mind couldn't help it. Fruitlessly attempting to analyze the situation, he eventually sighed and shook his head.  
Like all of his recent decisions, this one was both challenging and morally suspect.

His eyes went to the holographic clock that lay by the counter beside the bed. It was nearly time for Tali's shift to end. As he had decided, he'd explain everything to her tonight. He'd have to.

Taking one last gaze at the clock, he decided to take at least one last shower; Tali would be back by then and it would give him further uninterrupted time to think for himself. Tali knew long ago not to barge into a bathroom, particularly when she heard water running.

Moving from the seat, gathering a select assortment of clothes, he stripped in the bathroom and proceeded to lose himself in the heated shower. As expected, the heat and feel of the water cleared his mind, as did the steam. Maybe he should include a tub in a private residence, to prolong such feelings… Like most minor things he thought of in the shower, he forgot it over time.

Turning the shower off and drying himself with a spare towel nearby, he donned the garments he had brought, slipping them over his chiselled frame. It was sleepwear, so it was of no surprise that the shirt was loose, if slightly. The pants, which came with shorts of the same style, were made of a soft fabric. Only after a warm shower did he take notice of the little things. It occurred to him, however, that he was busying himself with details he never thought important; simply passing time.

He exited the bathroom with a mostly-wiped face, beads of water still being present on some parts of his forehead and neck. As always after a shower, the vented air of his quarters made him feel cold. It would go away. Scanning the room quickly, he found Tali standing by his desk, holding a picture frame, the same from the desk by his ship collection.

He stepped down and approached her. Eventually, he stood nearly flat against her back and peered over her shoulder. She looked at an old picture of the old Normandy. It made him give a minor smile, as well as making himself unconsciously wrap his arms around Tali's lower waist. She replied by leaning back against his chest and keeping her head leaned against his.

She sighed. "I miss the old Normandy…"

Leaving the statement in the air, he tightened his grip around her and she replied with a loving nudge of her head against his. "It was simpler back then, wasn't it…? If there was no Sovereign, no Reapers, no Collectors… what do you think could have happened?"

A hand moved from the frame, grasping the hand around her waist. "This…" she replied, "Us."

"If you'd have told me, I would have accepted you, you know."

"It seems obvious now…" She replied. "But I was too nervous back then. I had too much to do and my responsibility to the fleet made me feel determined that 'this' was impossible…"

"Is that really how you felt?" He asked softly. He knew the answer.

"… no." She replied, leaning back entirely, using him to support herself. Her hand on his gained a gentle and firm grip. "Even with my father and the fleet in mind, I wanted to be with you…"

"And you are." He replied with a gentle squeeze.

"Yes…" she replied silently, eying the picture. Eventually, she moved from her lean against him and placed the picture on the desk beside the bed. Once that was done though, she leaned against him again. "A little more, and I'll be living my dream…"

"Your dream?" Shepard inquired.

"Yes…" She replied. She turned around easily and gave him a hug, something that became more and more natural between them. "You… me… a home…" She stalled there. She wanted to say something, and she eventually said it. "…children…"

Like many times before, telling her of his project with Mordin began to tempt him. It would make her happy, knowing he was doing something to ensure a future for them, a future by blood. Adoption was probably a nice choice also, but it was far more comforting, far more loving and far more soothing to continue your line through a genetic descendant. He knew it. She knew it. Neither of them voiced it. With the silence following the statement came the silencing of the nagging in his mind.

He'd tell her… not now, not tomorrow or the day after, but he'd tell her. Her reaction would be more than worth it. A realization hit him however. It brought the weight on his heart once more. As he intended, though it was not planned or prepared, he would tell her of…Iya.

"Tali…there's something I have to tell you…"

She leaned back and looked at him directly. She noticed the change in emotion in his voice.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, giving him a noticeable quizzical expression.

Keeping himself within her embrace, he led her to the bed, eventually sitting and having her sit beside him. She kept the concerned/quizzical expression on her face, from what he could make out. Tali could tell from the way he spoke that something was wrong. His stalls told her it was something big. This change of emotion intensely soured the love they showed only seconds ago.

"Tali…something happened onboard Xen's ship." He explained. Looking at her, he could tell she was waiting for the actual news. His slow interpretation of the events that unfolded wasn't helping at all. He immediately debated whether to tell her straight-out or to stall it as much as possible, giving her the news at his own, comfortable pace. His throat felt increasingly dry.

"When I was on the ship, I met Xen's second in command, Iya." He left it at that, looking for a response from Tali. She kept her unchanging gaze on him, prompting him to continue. He sighed. "She gave me a tour around the ship, showed me around while Xen disassembled that geth we brought in." He looked at her squarely in the eyes, already lowering his voice. "We eventually headed…She showed me around and eventually she…drugged me." Tali's gaze remained the same, though slightly widened.

"I woke up in her quarters… stripped of my armor." Her eyes began widening ever so slowly. "She undid her own suit…" More widening. "And she forced herself onto me." Now her look told him everything. She was shocked. Her wide eyes remained on his until breaking off and looking at his face, then darting back and forth between placed. She was taking in what he told her, trying to process. It didn't surprise him.

"She… she what…?" She eventually asked, her voice low and heavy with disbelief.

"She… forced me to have sex with her, Tali."

Her reaction was the same as before, but instead of processing what he told her, she was thinking of a response. "You… you didn't do anything about it afterwards…?" She seemed to want to know what his response was.

"I went to her, yes… but what I found was nothing like what I expected…" Here comes the other part… "She was sick. Heavily. She knew what she did and she was punishing herself for it. I talked her out of it and took her to the infirmary."

"You… helped her?" Her response surprised him. Not because of the way she said it, but by how fast she gathered herself up and managed to response as swiftly as she had. Still, it didn't please him in any way that her voice had hints of anger behind it. "She… 'rapes' you and you respond by helping her?"

"I chose to help her." He replied, keeping his tone as level as he could. He faced her. "What she did was wrong, but she had a reason behind it, an urge that built up and took over, Tali."

"But it doesn't make it right!" Tali replied, her hands already moving around, making gestures as she spoke. "She forced you into something you didn't want to do, Shepard! And you reply by helping her?" As much as he would have liked to stay calm, her accusations, as well as something she may be insisting, caused his voice to raise, if restrained by an amount.

"She knew it was wrong, Tali. She apologized for it and was willing to suffer consequences she prepared for herself."

"And why didn't you let her?" She managed to move from the bed, standing before him and backing away barely noticeably. At least it appeared as though she was backing away. Her gestures continued. "She did something wrong, it makes sense that she goes through punishment, especially if its something like rape."

"Tali, listen to yourself." He replied in a near shout. He stood up as well. "You really want her to suffer? To go through a long period of constant misery that could be fatal for her?"

"She 'raped' you, Shepard! Of course she deserves to suffer something! Some kind of punishment!"

"And she admitted that it was all a mistake, Tali!" his voice rose, but, keeping himself back if by the least, his voice was lower than hers, if not be a small amount. "She's heard things, developed feelings, found them building up inside as she suppressed them longer and longer. She lost it when I was there!"

"You're forgetting the point, Shepard! If it can happen once it will happen again!"

Shepard was certain that, if she had her way at this time, him being unable to stop her, she would have marched off and taken matters in her own hands, perhaps in a particularly violent way. He fought with himself to keep from replying angrily or shouting. It would only serve to make this already unpleasant conversation go into very dangerous territory.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. In a short span of five seconds, he took deep breath and let it out slowly, though quite audibly. He shook his head and look over to Tali. "And suppose I did leave her there, alone and going through the punishment she prepared for herself…?"

"She'd either be very 'very' sick, or die." She replied. He caught something short of a whisper, one that sounded like, "Something she deserves." As rash as it sounded, he understood where Tali's anger lay. He tried a different approach.

"And suppose she did." He replied. She looked at him. He added, "Die." Before she could accurately reply, he continued. "She would be examined, Tali. There was no reason she should die, she was healthy throughout the week." He crossed his arms. "They would find more than simply her DNA. They would find mine." He looked at her carefully. She was trying to respond in a way, but no response would come out the way she'd want it. The reality was that, in any case, "It would link me to her death."

She still didn't respond, though she certainly gave the impression she was trying to fathom one. He tried a question. "What would happen if they find me linked to the death of an admirals second-in-command, Tali?"

He knew the answer, as did she, so it didn't take long for her to respond, "A trial." Shepard nodded slowly. Both of them knew what was next, but Tali, figuring he may have forgotten what she'd told him long ago, added to her sentence. "There'd be a trial with the ships captain."

"Xen." Shepard muttered. Taking a short while to collect his thoughts, Shepard eventually spoke. "Even if I explain what happened, the odds of me 'winning' the trial would seem slim. Not all quarians view humans as friends, even if we recently joined the galaxy's many race's. Combine that with how much authority the Council has entrusted me and what I've done for the alliance, you basically have an icon of a majority of most races committing a crime." He paused a moment. "And there's the possibility that they'd pin the rape on me, not Iya."

As much as she'd like to, Tali could hardly respond to his statements. Her mind was too busy thinking of what he'd just said and expanding them, knowing all too well what can happen during a trial. She was unconsciously shaking her head. She could only mutter, "Keelah."

"I have to be careful with what I do, Tali, all the time. I represent my species as much as I represent the council races." He replied after giving her a moment. He made sure to say it slowly and calmly to, perhaps, give her a more pleasant, slow intake of the information. "If a trial is called, it is more than likely they will pin my behavior to that of humanity as a whole. I need to promote my species, not make them hated."

"You're exaggerating this, Shepard." she replied, managing to take a step forward. "My people are not like that."

"Not all of them, no, but there are some, Tali." He replied. "It'll be like back on the Citadel and how opposed humans are for joining C-Sec by the hundreds, even using anti-human campaigns as political platforms." Again, he let a moment of silence happen to increase the effect and make her understand. As a whole, if there was a trial, it would do more than simply effect 'them', and they'd need all the help they could in the inevitable fight for their lives against the Reapers. Causing a scene that would create distrust, especially now, was something they couldn't afford to make. Tali shook her head. This was bad.

She wanted to keep shouting at him, to remind him how bad it was, to show him how she felt about it all, but what he was saying was getting to her, as much as she hated it. Were it personal, Tali would have been gone by now, driven by an anger she knew would be hard to assuage. But this… this was a problem that would affect the relations of her species and the council, humanity included. Shepard sighed again, leaving her in her thoughtful silence. He didn't dare disrupt it.

The silence, however, was slowly becoming too much for the commander, whose mind rambled on as to what she could possibly be thinking. He simply sighed in the end, bringing her attention to him for once. He leaned downward and grasped his head with a hand, asking in a low tone, "What would you have me to do…?"

Her answer would have been immediate and straight to the point, but the beforehand silence made her realize things she wouldn't have realized before in her emotional fallout. This was as difficult for her to grasp as it was for him. With the realization coupled with what could happen with Iya as well as what 'did' happen, she was left in a position, as well as with an option, she had little choice but to go into. A choice that she knew she would hate entirely but would maintain stability and support for the incoming Reaper threat.

"Shepard… I… I have an idea."

…

She felt horrible. Well, her body and senses did, actually. It was expected but nothing could really determine just how bad her system was.

Much thanks to the medical officers who saw to her immediately, it could have been worse. Much, much worse. For now, in the empty room that was silent, save for her sneezes and the occasional cough, she was fairly content. At least visibly.

The quarian thought to herself, of where she was and how she had gotten there. Looking back on things, she saw it more… pleasant, than bad. She had, as her mind had told her, experienced something her race found more than simply pleasure in, and, in a ways, it did mean 'something'. The more she thought back, she questioned whether it was truly a force that caused her to act the way she had, or if it was truly 'her'.

Much was unclear to her, but she decided to ignore it, place it to the side for the moment, perhaps forever, but she knew that for the next week, or month or 'months', she would think of 'this'. Giving a cough, which caused her head to pulse and ache on cue, she groaned to herself miserably. 'Was it worth it?' she found herself asking. Thinking back, she couldn't stop the reaction in her stomach from happening, a strange, uncommon, but very pleasant flutter. Yes. It was…

A knock drew her thoughts to a close, much to her displeasure. With the room specifically made for patients to communicate with the medical officers at the volume they wished with no problems what so ever, she replied to the knocking from the bed she lay.

"What is it?" Though she was weak, she had an image to maintain, a form of control to keep.

"Ma'am, we have visitors for you." Came a males response. It was her assigned medical officer. Still, it didn't do anything to change her tone, though the question of 'who' was something she found herself wondering. As expected, she voiced it.

"Who…?"

"A Tali'Zorah and one Commander Shepard."

* * *

**Suffice to say, this new directive will make future chapters... interesting.**

**Apologies for the 'MIA'/'AFK'**


	10. Plans Unfold

**It saddens me to inform our submitters that, while i do enjoy the OC's submitted, they shall not play a role in this fic. Apologies, but there can only be so many women in a harem without the original, prime female becoming so fed up as to simply leave, and we dont want that. (All 'companion' slots for the commander have been filled with every canon female quarian who has made an appearance. Well, _nearly_ every female quarian)  
**

**So no OC's shall be included from this point onward. My sincerest apologies to those whom i promised their OC's to have an appearance.**

**You CAN however submit these OC's and any character you may wish to have an appearance in a stand-alone one-shot with Shepard and, optionally, any quarian of your choosing, unofficially being an addition to the clan which is Shepards.**

**Again, i apologize and do hope you all can forgive me.**

* * *

**And so it begins...**

* * *

Shepard was relatively calm and collected. Or so it appeared. Standing with his arms crossed, it was understandable why the famous commander was internally insecure. Even more so as he stood between his love interest, Tali, and the woman she seemed to glare venomously at, Iya.

He wished for things to progress smoothly without incident, but as soon as they stepped in the room, both women began sizing each other up, scanning each other carefully for reasons Shepard was slightly sure he knew, but didn't voice. It was already troubling him, having them see each other, and even more so when neither of them spoke, taking their time to look over each other. Thankfully, Tali seemed to have managed to gather enough 'intelligence' on Iya for her to begin speaking.

"Iya." she said, stressing the quarians name and giving a slight nod.

Iya didn't give the same impression. She responded casually. "You must be Tali'Zorah. You have quite a reputation for someone so young."

Tali was caught off guard by the compliment. She seemed hesitant to respond, uncertain of how she would do so anyways, but she managed to stop thinking of one and get back to the point mentally. She crossed her arms.

"Put the pleasantries aside, Iya. I'm not here for that."

Iya stared at Tali for a while. "Alright then." she said shortly after. She tried relaxing her body, shifting slightly. "I imagine you wish to throw me out the nearest airlock?"

"As much as I'd like to, its not an option. Not now, anyways." Tali replied. The sentence alone gave off just how much resentment she had towards her fellow quarian. Shepard figured, had he not been there, Tali wouldn't be keeping her hands to herself. As much as added to how uncomfortable he felt, he watched on silently, though ready if things went out of hand, which he hoped they wouldn't.

Iya managed to look surprised. "Oh? Well, considering Shepard already told you 'everything', which I'm sure he did since both of you are approaching me like this, I wouldn't think you'd try no less than just that."

"_Don't_ push your luck." Tali replied, eyes squinting somewhat threateningly. Iya managed to keep to herself from that point, though she appeared visibly unmoved. Tali continued. "You put us all in a very grave position, Iya. One that doesn't just simply affect the three of us."

Iya seemed more attentive now. "Oh? Do tell."

Even for the simplest thing this quarian did, Tali found herself disliking Iya more and more. Were she thinking rationally, she'd have known exactly 'why' she was disliking this quarian greatly. "Politically, you've put us all in a horrible position, Iya. If you'd have 'died', things would be a hell of a lot worse. Thankfully, Shepard talked you out of that…"

Iya turned and nodded to the commander once, a gesture Tali hated to see before her. _The bosh'teta…_

"Your act of '_getting what you wanted_' could have serious repercussions to relationships between the quarians and the humans!" Tali found herself declaring it. While it did provide her being able to tell Iya what is happening, it additionally served to bring this quarians attention on her entirely. She disliked the way she looked at Shepard…

"Understood." Iya said after a short pause. It wasn't entirely hard for this quarian to know exactly where Tali and Shepard were getting at. What surprised Shepard somewhat the most was how casually Iya was taking it. He didn't know whether it was some strange sense of determination, or if Xen's tutelage did more than simply show her how to make and break objects.

Tali only looked at her. More specifically, _glared_ at her. Shepard wasn't sure if it'd ever go away. She continued. "You could have easily created a large sense of distrust between the Citadel races and our own in a time where things are only going to get worse. This is 'not' what we need, Iya. To make matters worse, the chances of that distrust forming is still possible."

Tali took a thoughtful silence, giving a soft sigh only Shepard heard. "Chances are, some people may have seen you and Shepard walking around. The same goes for entering your quarters as well as… leaving.. a time later." While Tali found it somewhat hard to say, Iya seemed to have no problem with the words Tali was saying. At least, she wasn't troubled _visibly_. Shepard figured his suspicions were correct. Xen had taught her to keep her visible appearance neutral and passive. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, however.

"With that in mind, the sickness you find yourself with only a while after Shepard left will probably make some people put two and two together. Undoubtedly a 'rumor' would arise and spread greatly, and since rumors aren't made lightly within our society without _some_ form of truth, I am certain there would be a brief investigation." Tali sighed once more, shaking her head. "We need to avert attention from us. We need to come up with a plan…" Shepard and Iya looked at her until she finally said, "A plan Shepard and I have already made…"

Iya finally showed a form of intrigue, though her solid figure betrayed how uncertain and worried she was becoming of how her actions alone could cause so much damage. "A plan? For a situation of this magnitude? While I will admit, any morally sound reason is beyond me, I wouldn't hesitate to hear this plan of yours."

Tali continued to speak, doing more than beating Shepard from speaking. "We've determined that we'll need to… make some.. changes."

"To what?"

"Your past." Shepard finally spoke. Again, both quarians attention went to him. He tried voicing the result in a way that would appeal to both Iya and Tali. "We'll need to form a false bond between you and Tali, as in, we make you and Tali false long-time friends."

Iya tilted her head slightly, though she crossed her legs somewhat. "And how does that help?"

"It would give us a reason." Tali replied for him. "As your friend, you would play as a… _deprived_ figure." Shepard figured it was rather hard for her to indulge in the plan they set forth. Nonetheless, it had to be done. "An explanation for this is that, as your 'friend', I… '_allowed_' Shepard to be with you. To… help you experience intimacy."

Iya understood easily. "Give us a false history and say that, out of pity, you allowed Shepard to bed me. That way it would ruin suspicions of sorts, if not at least give us an explanation to what's happening." She was already running the entire scenario out in her mind. "While it would not get rid of all suspicion, at least not for a while, it does seem like a viable option. Though I must admit, coming from you, this plan surprises me."

"I see little enjoyment in it." Tali replied somewhat hostile. Keeping her hostile stance, Tali continued. "We'll have to implant false documents, chats and messages between us to strengthen the image of us being _friends_. That and we'll have to start knowing each others pasts."

Iya stared at Tali momentarily. She tilted her head slightly. "Thought all of this out already. Your reputation precedes you." She commented. Tali only shook her head.

"That's not all the specifics, but we'll fill you in later when there's more time allowed." Shepard concluded. "Overall, the result is this. You're stuck with us. We're stuck with you." He looked over to Tali and gestured to the door. He moved to it. Iya nodded to herself, understanding.

"Shepard." Tali said as they stood by the door. She spoke quietly to him. He nodded and left, the door opening and sealing behind him, leaving the two quarians alone. Tali turned around to Iya, who didn't appear moved at all.

"Listen to me, bosh'teta." Tali said, taking a few steps to her. Though her hostility was clear, Iya still didn't look moved. "We are doing this for the galaxy, not _you_. If this was a problem between only us and there were no such punishments, don't think I wouldn't try throwing you out the nearest airlock or bringing my shotgun."

Iya's eyes moved slightly. Tali took it as a form of understanding. "You wont do anything, _anything_, close to him or concerning him in any way." She kept her eyes locked on Iya's, who didn't blink at all as the two exchanged glances. Tali stepped back slightly. "I've been selfless all my life. The only thing I'll be selfish about, _ever_, is my mate, my _lover_, _my_ Shepard." She kept her gaze until she was sure the message was clear. She moved away. "Try _anything_ and you can expect me to come after you."

With the message clear, Tali left the room, stopping at the door only to say, "Get well soon" as a _friend_. With that, she left and the door sealed behind her.

Iya looked at the closed door for a second. She nodded off to herself slowly. She couldn't help but grin slightly at the quarians display. '_Shepard chose well_…'

* * *

**We can expect a few more short chapters following this. Apologies.**


	11. Ways to make a point

**Please submit requests in the form of PM's or, in the case of 'Thoughts of the Many', place a review on _that _fic instead of this one.  
**

* * *

Tali's hand moved over the terminal, a few configurative clicks telling her she was connected. Holding her forearm before her, she ran through a small menu with her finger, pressing the necessary keys before seeing a notice pop up. She clicked it and watched as every other screen faded and a small screen appeared, a small bar in the center with only a small fragment of it green. She sighed.

"This is going to take a while." she muttered to herself. She closed the screen, the transfer still in effect and turned around, attempting to pass the time by spectating the quarters she stood in.

By quarian standards, the room was far too large for a lone quarian to have. It could have accustomed nearly a dozen of her kind, and then some, in the living room alone. Dragging her eyes to the left and right she made out other non-important items. A couch, a desk and drawer, two doors and a small table. This place 'was' too large for a lone quarian.

Her attention was drawn to a door, the main entrance, and relaxed as she saw the familiar figure in N7 armor walk in. The man himself took a while to look around as he simply stared at the center of the quarters. Eventually he planted all his attention on Tali and took a few steps to her.

"Iya's getting better. She should be out in a few hours as long as she takes the proper antibiotics at their appointed times." he reported. His eyes drifted to her wrist and saw a hardly noticeable icon on it. A bar of sorts. "The download?" he asked.

Tali picked up her hand, showing him the small icon. "Yes. It'll take a while longer than I'd hoped." She dropped her hand. "I figured I'd keep myself busy by looking around."

Shepard nodded in understanding and turned around, beginning a light observation of the area and mentally noticing that noting had changed, everything still being in their exact same place the last time he had 'visited'. Still in their perfect condition as well, something he was glad for.

Tali wasn't sure what to make of Shepards keen eyes as she saw him look around the room. She figured he'd have a problem walking back into this particular room, but he seemed to act casual. Her mind processed a depressing thought, but she swatted it away immediately. No, he'd never start thinking of things like that. She knew him too well...

Her eyes drifted around the room once more, looking at the ceiling, then the floor, then the furniture. Eventually she found out that she was trying to keep herself occupied by simply looking at everything a million or so times, keeping 'variety' by mixing up what she looked at. She decided to venture.

As soon as she took a few steps to the center of the room, Shepard asked, "What are you doing?" She placed a hand on the couch briefly, pressing the material and finding it very soft. No wonder Iya kept it...

"Just looking around.." she replied, not turning to him. She looked up at the one of the two sealed doors and tilted her head slightly. She took a few steps towards it before it automatically opened and, for once, she saw the true quarters belonging to _that other_ quarian.

The beds posts seemed damaged, if not destroyed, but it was apparent that _some_ form of repair was being attempted on it. Iya was rather careful about mentioning anything that happened in her quarters, so Tali could easily assume that Iya was doing the repairs herself. The bed itself was well-kept, but was slightly crumpled around the head of the bed as it was where Iya last sat. Overall, the bed was fine, or at least stable, in terms of condition.

Her eyes wandered around the room itself, making out a small desk and another door to the left. There was a lone chair in one corner of the room, as well as some type of drawer Tali had never seen. She ignored it outright.

'_So, this is the bosh'teta's room..._'

A thought came to the quarian. An idea she normally would have stopped thinking of, but given recent... 'events', she allowed the idea to flourish. '_Well, i 'will' be here for a while. and i 'am' feeling a little better from that night..._'

Raising her wrist, Tali opened her omni-tool and began sorting through the link she had with Iya's terminal, checking the link the terminal had with the room itself. Yes, she had control of the rooms functions. It would do nicely...

"Shepard, could you come in here?"

Shepard entered the room shortly, looking around briefly before turning to Tali. "Something you need?"

"No, i just... wanted you here." She pressed a key on her omni-tool and walked over to him. "How long's it been since we were together?"

Raising a brow at her strange, sudden advancements on him, Shepard replied, "We're always together."

"I know that." She pressed her hands against his chest. "I mean physically..."

He backed up slightly. "Tali, you cant be thinking-" He went silent and observed her eyes became lidded in ways she only reserved for intimacy. "You are..."

"Come on, Shepard." she said, pressing her body against his and consciously directing him towards the bed. "We could both make with some stress relief."

"Tali, this isnt like you." the commander replied in, in Tali's mind, an adorable stutter. Maybe it was.

"How can I be myself? When you're around, crazy things tend to happen, and you're far more influential than you think." She purposely pressed against him hard once and pushed the two of them onto the bed. Shepard grunted at the fall but recovered by leaning up, an action he regretted as Tali spread her legs by her knees and pressed herself onto him somewhat roughly. Blood more than simply rushed through him as he heard her give a soft moan.

"Cant you feel how much I _need_ you?" she breathed. As far as Shepards knew, she did. To her, it was an act, an act that got her blood boiling and rushing faster than anything aside from sex itself. It made her wonder if she should be more like this, vocally needy and naughtily assertive. She was beginning to enjoy it a tad too much.

"Tali, we cant-.. its not safe." She stopped her motions momentarily and wrapped her arms around Shepard, a glow of orange visible just off the quarians visor. With a single click, a hiss came about in the room. Shepard knew what it was and couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. Iya must have activated it some time before he had woken.

"Sterile air." Tali said, pressing her visor against the front of his helmet. "There's nothing stopping you, Shepard." she said in a sultry tone. Moving from his pelvis, she brought her legs around him at his sides, keeping her legs spread and enticingly running a finger against a thigh, slowly trailing inward to where her core lay. "Claim me.."

He was going to lose it. She was never 'ever' like this, but he was liking it more and more. He couldn't keep his eyes from her finger, slowly drifting towards her core. It was either some different, devilish clone-like Tali that was on and before him, or it was his Tali beginning to truly lose herself to lust. He felt himself give way.

As alien as this new method of sexual persuasion was for Tali, she felt excitement run through her as she ran what she was doing in her mind, the naturally innocent quarian sexually persuading her commander in the most sexual and naughty of ways. Maybe that one vid she accidentally stumbled across long ago wasn't entirely worthless after all.

Shepards hands moved around her legs, climbing up to her thighs, causing her heart to flutter and her spine to tingle. He was reacting the way she wanted him to. Going past her thighs and around her rear, he firmly grasped her cheeks and rose up. Tali wrapped her arms and legs around Shepard, her body pressed against his, more than simply telling him she wanted him that very instant. Turning around, he leaned and let her fall onto the bed, Tali easily unhooking herself and looking at him somewhat pleadingly. It wasnt going as planned anymore. She was becoming a slave to her desire. And so was he.

Without talking, Shepard removed the armor around his arms with a slow, yet fluid calm, almost as though he wanted Tali to suffer from anxiousness. Removing the second pair and letting it clutter on the floor, Shepard then began removing the torso layer of his armor, already clasping it free from his body and revealing his torso to Tali, who hardly noticeably began rubbing her thighs against one another, mentally wondering what she was becoming by her foreplay.

As soon as he stepped out of the pile of armor that had collected around him, Shepard muttered, "Be careful what you wish for." Tali felt her excitement begin to peak and quickly opened her omni-tool. Through rapid, clumsy fingers, she searched what she was looking for and pressed a few keys on a few screens that appeared, a minor hiss coming from her suit in many places. She tugged at a finger and saw the glove come off.

Looking at Shepard, making his way towards her, she grinned. "I made something in my free time." she said in a sultry, flustered voice. "An _emergency_ release for my suit." As soon as she began removing her other glove, Shepard already went to, and removed her boots, freeing her feet and letting them feel the smooth texture of the bed they rested on. It wasn't as soft as their bed, but it didn't matter.

With the rapid removal of Tali's suit, she was exposed within seconds. Shepard looked at her and then at her moist, eager womanhood. Tali, only remembering what she originally planned for a moment, gave Shepard a grin before raising her knees and spreading her thighs. As a form of invitation, she brought a hand to her pelvis and ran two of her fingers over her folds, her other hand moving to a breast, gently grasping and forming slow, sensual circles. Her body reacting to her self-stimulation with a shudder. Shepard felt his chest flutter in excitement. He was loving her more and more with this new attitude she grew. He went to work immediately.

Leaning down and hooking his arms around Tali's thighs, he brought his mouth to her womanhood and gave a single, full lick of the entire outer folds. Tali's hand immediately came to his head, grasping it and balling her other hand into a fist against the sheets. She didn't know how or why, but this was far more stimulating than anything she had tried or done before. She was enjoying it greatly.

She expected him to stay planted onto her, but she gave a surprised and excited soft cry as he rose her pelvis with him as he sat up and kept her lower torso raised by the arms hooked around her legs. As soon as she could feel him enter her, she felt a powerful orgasm surge through her. Her hips surged forward, pressed roughly against his eagerly accepting face and spasmed in pleasure. What made it even more powerful was how thorough Shepard was in keeping himself latched onto her and exploring her depths in sensual, slow circles as her core clamped around pleasure increased tenfold as she felt him lap up and ingest her juices. She was in heaven...

As soon as her wave of bliss left her, her hips lowered from Shepards face, but it didn't stop him from continuing his licks. Tali felt as though she could have cried from the pleasure he sent through her, but didnt happen. However, she was certain that if he wanted to, he could make her do so. Shepard shifted just beneath her, his arms moving behind him until the dark tanktop he wore came of. Separating himself from her only for the moment, Shepard began to undo his pants and eventually presented his erect manhood to the semi-exhausted quarian. Even if she felt somewhat tired, she wanted to continue for as long as she could. So she did.

As soon as Shepard moved back onto the bed, Tali spread herself for him once more, giving him a smile. Shepard crawled on top of the quarian and planted a kiss on her, a kiss she eagerly accepted. Using a hand to aligns himself with her, Shepard gave her only a second to brace herself before plunging himself in, stopping short only to where he felt her inner barrier lay. Tali felt herself shudder in euphoria, a kind she hardly felt. She felt the member pulse within her as he waited a a short while for her to once again become accustomed to him. He would find himself, forever in his youth, loving just how small his quarians inner frame was. No matter how many times they did this, she would always feel this tight. Her shuddering moan proved she enjoyed far more than he did.

Pulling out, Shepard was slow to bring himself back into her, but Tali helped as she pressed against him roughly, something Shepard found himself liking. If that's the way she wanted to play...

Supporting himself just above her, he began moving his hips onto hers, Tali giving a near continuous moan as he simply began pumping in and out of her at a steadily increasing pace. Tali wanted to wrap her legs around him, keep him in her at an intensely pleasing position, but her legs didn't have the strength. She simply tried spreading them a little more, managing to feel him go deeper and deeper. At least it felt like it..

Shepard felt himself begin to give in faster than expected. he could have easily blamed it on Tali's methods of seduction, and he did, but he couldn't think properly as his body was focused entirely on peaking, and it was. From the shifts Tali's legs were making, he made a split-second decision and rolled them over. Tali was surprised at his single, fast action but didn't keep herself stalled for a second.

Tali plunged her hips against his and felt every bit of the commanders manhood within her, pulsing eagerly at her motions. She released a quivering moan as she began grounding into him with her hips alone, her rear sliding and sticking out before sliding back. Shepard more than eagerly assisted her, his hands landing on her thighs and pushing and pulling with her movements as gently as his body's increasing tension would allow. Spreading herself more, Tali felt joyful as even more of him was permitted entry, constantly hitting a soft spot within her that was beginning to drive her mad.

"Shepard" she breathed out. Shepard could tell in her voice she was more than ready to explode in pleasure. He figured he'd try as well. As soon as she finished one last slide into him, Shepard held her hips in position and moved himself over, Tali falling flat on her back while Shepard shifted his body until he was in the position he wanted. With her legs lazily spread, Tali's body rocked with violent, pleasure-filled force as Shepard began to pound into her at an unprecedented rate. Her mouth slackened and her body was sent into a significantly weakened state as her stimulation became too much for her to handle.

She came hard. With a single tense of her body, Tali's inner walls collapsed roughly around Shepards member, the quarian herself giving an moan that came out hoarse from all her past moans, as she began experiencing an orgasm she doubted she would live through. Her hips slammed against his and her back arched in an instinctual attempt to coax Shepard into giving her the reward she worked hard to receive. She lost all hope of survival as Shepard forced himself into her spasming walls, clenched his teeth and released a series of grunts with each slam until he too planted himself within her, as deep as his member could reach. A warmness filled her, and her body reacted to it immediately. A second orgasmic wave took her.

Tali writhed against Shepard as her hips rocked against his, the quarian continuing her moan of euphoria as her inner muscles milking him for everything he had until she could accept no more of his generous gift. As always, there was far too much for her womb to support and a third orgasmic wave nearly befell her as his semen came out of her and traveled down her rear and smeared the bed sheets. Even with him buried to the hilt, she didn't have the proper amount of space for him.

After thirty seconds of consecutive clenching and spasms, Tali felt her period of bliss die out fast and felt herself crash down onto the bed. Her entire body tingled and shuddered as she breathed heavily, the prospect of being filled to full capacity never leaving her mind and causing her heart to flutter more and more, more so with Shepard still buried within her and panting as heavily as she was.

Both gave each other more than enough time to recover and enjoy the afterglow of their intimacy. Shepard was the first give an actual reaction, giving a single loud, tired gasp as he lowered himself slightly, shakily, his muscles tired from the force he exerted on Tali. The quarian could hardly reply as her mind was still stuck in reminiscing what had happened, how she had executed it and how good her everything felt.

Shepard tiredly pulled his semi-hard member from Tali and fell beside her comfortably. In basic instinct, Tali shifted slightly, wanting to, as always after a period of intimacy, simply bask in the moment she had with Shepard in his arms. She managed to get close enough to elicit the commanders help, the commander pulling her light frame against his tiredly, knowing where she wanted to be after anything.

After a short while, Shepard feebly searched the bed for Tali's glove and found it a short distance away. Opening the settings, he ignored everything else as he ran though the small list and found a small clock setting. Looking down at Tali, he found her already comfortably asleep and smiled tiredly to himself.

Setting the omni-tools alarm for thirty minutes of rest, Shepard let the glove fall just near them and felt himself begin to give way to sleep with his quarian flatly against him, using his shoulder as a pillow of sorts. Sighing through his mouth one last time, Shepard closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the brief sleep he was giving himself.

Maybe something like this could happen again, but in a more comfortable setting...

...

Tali was, by the least, sore. As expected.

The quarian couldn't stop limping slightly as she and the commander exited Iya's quarters. The soreness couldn't stop her from forming a grin however, as she would find much in terms of joy after a while.

"You sure you're good?" Shepard asked as he followed her. "After our _sessions_ on the Normandy, you usually stayed asleep and in bed for half a day. I dont think trying to walk it off will help."

Tali continued her limping for a few more steps before stopping. Shepard moved beside her and grasped his waist, waiting for a response he knew was coming. Tali nodded. "Alright."

With a nod, Shepard raised her arm and hooked it around his neck. As soon as she had a firm hold around him, Shepard placed a hand on her back and just below her knees. With little difficulty, he brought Tali to his chest, cradling her small, light frame against his.

"You _did_ change the sheets, right?" Shepard asked as he made his way down the corridor.

"Of course." Tali replied lazily, drifting to sleep in his arms.

Nodding to himself, Shepard continued walking down the passage towards the Normandy, Tali falling asleep with a hidden grin.

...

After a day in that infirmary, Iya was ready to collapse in boredom. Having the rest of the day to herself, she didnt feel like doing anything more than falling on her bed and calling it a day.

Reaching her bed however, provided her with a different view.

Without so much as talking, the quarian moved over to the bed, tilted her head and blinked a few times at the stains that had appeared.

"What in the..."

Opening her omni-tool, the quarian searched through her files and opened up a recent one, one activated manually. She felt herself begin to feel a lump form in her throat as she recalled who the last people in her room were. Looking back at the stain, she shook her head in disbelief. "No... no, she couldn't have. She'd never..." She pressed the file.

_'Shepard could you come in here?'_

_'Something you need?'_

_'No, i just... wanted you here... how long's it been since we were together?'_

Iya's eyes slowly began to widen as the manually recorded video progressed..._  
_

* * *

**Quarian mischief** **is rather... amusing.**

**Brief summary for those of you who may not understand: Tali acted how she did as to put on a show for the resident of the room, who I'm sure we all know by now, as to frustrate her on what Tali has _whenever_ she wants, and is limiting or restricting Iya from.  
**

**A drawing of the quarian Iya'Miya vas Alerai has been made on Deviant Art. I recommend viewers take a view as to get a sense of 'shape' for the quarian.**


	12. A Game Two Can Play

A series of grunts echoed throughout the chamber of the cargo bay as two participants fought to submission. The sounds of thuds and smacks of flesh against scaled flesh were continuous as human and turian fought for a grip on the other. When one figured they'd had the other locked, the other would counter the move and return the favor. This endless exchange lasted for minutes before a bell rang and both participants froze in place, chests heaving and mouths panting from exhaustion.

Shepard grinned at his turian counterpart who waited to catch his breath before asking, "What?" The human gestured to the floor. Looking down, the turians brows deepend with dissatisfaction as he found his leg had been hooked during their practice. Had the bell not sounded, he'd of lost, or if lucky enough, could have narrowly evaded a quick end to the match. If 'lucky' enough. He chuckled lightly before looking up again. "Getting better and better."

Carefully separating themselves, the companions staggered their way to a make-shift bench, settling themselves in their respective seats before taking out what drinks they sported. Opening his water, the commander took a swig of his water before splashing a fraction of it on his hair and back. He sighed with satisfaction before involuntarily spasming from the cold. Turning to the turian, whose gaze questioned his actions, the commander ran a hand through his short hair with a sigh of contentment. Days as pleasant as this were a rarity.

"Commander," If only those days could remain as such. ".. you have a message from the admiral." Looking at the turian, who gestured the elevator behind them with a shrug, Shepard let out a sigh before getting up and retrieving a shirt. "I'll be up shortly.", "Rematch in thirty." Garrus shouted after him. The commander gestured back, waving a hand as he stepped in the elevator and momentarily began his ascension to the CIC.

Briefly taking time to check his omni-tool, Shepard spent the rest of his time attempting to relax his muscles, slightly sore from nearly an hour of non-stop grappling with the turian. Garrus' time in the military certainly did teach him how to effectively counter. One more match however and the commander was certain he'd have him in a submissive hold. With the elevator doors opening, the commander didn't hesitate to step out and make his way directly to his terminal.

Ignoring the few gazes his attire brought him, Shepard opened the recent message and read its contents carefully. His brows slowly furrowed as he read through it again, mouth wordlessly moving with a few choice words. Nearly three minutes passed before he stood up again and silently thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he called out to the pilot. "Joker.", "We have a comm system commander.", "Get Tali up here, now. I need to talk to her." Taking a glance at his terminal for a brief moment, he added, "And tell Garrus our rematch will have to wait."

/

Kasumi tried hard not to let it show, but a smile slowly formed on her lips and soon it broadened wide enough for any to see. "You did 'that'?" she asked in amusement. Sitting near her, just as cross-legged as the hired thief, Tali nodded in confirmation, if somewhat embarrassed. The thief sat silently for a minute before her smile began breaking, followed by an involuntary snort and eventually bursting out in laughter. The young quarian only ducked her head, but a smile formed beneath the helmet. "W-Wow. I never expected that from you of all people." Kasumi finally replied. "Well, I had to make a point." Tali found herself saying. Kasumi's smile broadened. Once more with suppressed laughter, she quips, "Must be a quarian thing. Never thought your kind of being so territorial. Its almost animalistic."

Tali rose to reply but was interrupted as EDI's hologram projected nod far over her shoulder. "Engineer Tali'Zorah. The commander requests your presence on the second deck." It took a second for the AI's words to reach her. Without stalling, she stood and patted her thighs. "Sorry. Looks like he needs me.", "Wouldn't be the first time." Tali shook her head. Kasumi offered a smile and nodded. "Dont worry, couldn't be anything bad. Psst, we'll talk later okay? I want all the details.", "You're the one who suggested I make a bold move somewhere where she'll be forced to remember.", "Commander needs you." Kasumi shooed her away with a hand. The engineer shook her head again and stepped out of the room and on to the elevator.

Standing patiently as she ascended to the second deck, she recalled everything that'd happened in the last week and felt more comfortable than she'd ever recently been. Even with the possibility of going behind her back and having an affair with Iya, he chose to reveal the information to her honestly and express just how much he'd always keep her in his heart. It made her smile, just how honest he'd been and how hard he tried keeping them together. She really meant a lot to him...

Looking up and bouncing on her toes once, Tali impatiently waited for the doors to open, and once they did, she stepped out briskly. Shepard had his back turned to her, talking to someone, and the thought of sneaking up on him and wrapping herself around him immediately came to mind, but with a shift of his head, she noticed something was wrong. Eventually she found out just what it was, and with a slowly dying pace, came to stare at the commander at his new companion. noticing her, Shepard turned around and prepared to talk, but a figure soon came from behind him and had him wrapped in its embrace. With a look that was just as smug as her own once and a smile just the same, the red-visored newcomers words were as malicious as was the intent of her being there.

"Tali. How good to see you."

* * *

_To set about our paces..._


End file.
